WWE Big Brother
by bathbun
Summary: Relive the fights, romance, tasks and evictions WWE style! THE FINAL CHAPTERS ARE UP! SEE WHO WON WWE BIG BROTHER HERE!
1. Default Chapter

WWF Big Brother

Introduction.

(Big Brother Theme Tune Plays)

Hello and welcome to a special WWF Version of Big Brother where 10 Superstars, (6 men, 4 women) will lock themselves up in the Big Brother house for a possible 8 long weeks and the winner receiving £1000000(1million pounds)

Who will become a fan favourite and make it to the end?

Who will be voted off first?

Before we can answer those questions we have to meet the contestants so lets take a look at the superstars you will be watching in the upcoming weeks.

(Camera shows the Superstars walking up the ramp towards the Big Brother house.)

1.Tajiri

2.Torrie Wilson.

3.Triple H

4. Booker T

5.Stephanie McMahon

6.Kurt Angle

7.Lita

8.Trish Stratus

9.Chris Jericho

10. Jeff Hardy

Triple H a quick word please,

Q. How do you feel about going into the Big Brother house for a possible 8 weeks with your ex-wife Stephanie?

A. (Angrily) I don't Know why she is even going into the house in the first place, its not as if she needs the money, as for the 8 weeks, if that screeching voice I doubt she will last the course.

Booker T, a few moments for the press,

Q. Who do you think will win Big Brother?

A. Tell me you did not just say that!? I'm the five-time WCW champion and after 8 weeks I'm going to be the 1st time Big Brother Champion.

Unlike that Japanese guy Tajiri, not putting me in that Shampoo commercial, was the biggest mistake he ever made and I intend to make him pay.

Can you dig that Sucka?

Kurt Angle.

Q.Who do you think will be voted off first?

A. A. I hope you not implying it will be me, Im an Olympic Gold Medallist, I'm a winner and I intend to do exactly what I did at the Olympics, Win! as for being voted off first, I hope its Triple H after what he did to Stephanie.

Well some mixed reactions from the superstars but as they enter the house, you can guarantee this will make for some entertaining TV!

**Inside the House.**

Tajiri arm in arm with Torrie Wilson enters the house first, followed by Triple H and Booker T.

Triple H brought his gym weights as a luxury and starts to set them up in the garden, being in the Big Brother was not going to stop him weightlifting.

Booker T continued to look coldly at Tajiri as he gelled his hair, their was a tense atmosphere, that is until Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle entered.

"Kurt place my bags over there"Stephanie ordered.

"I hope we have nice bedrooms, Im not use to living like this,Torrie My Daddy said that I was to have the double bed,I like to have my space and I want to be near the mirror too,my beauty is very important,Torrie why don't you make my bed up now, then you wont have to do it later,you can help too Tajiri."

Torrie rolled her eyes and looked to Tajiri for support, but he was already going to bedroom, at least this way he would keep out of sight from Booker T.

Torrie relunctly followed.

"Is there anything else you need Stephanie?" Kurt asked.

But Stephanie didn't answer, she was too busy scowling at Triple H.

"I can't believe he is here, he will probably put something in my lotion again."

"Stephanie,I wouldn't worry about him,he wont hurt you with Me around, especially after we destroyed him in that Cage match, come on lets unpack your things."

Stephanie and Kurt went into the girls' bedroom to unpack Stephanie's several too many suitcases.

Finally the last four superstars entered, them being Lita,Trish Stratus,Chris Jericho(along with his titles)and Jeff Hardy.

"The Living Legend,Undisputed Champion as just entered the building,I hope that I will get all the respect I deserve."

"Hey we will give you respect, when you win a match without cheating." Jeff Hardy laughed.

"Hey your not even in my league, come to think of it when was the last time you won a match?"

Chris walked into the boys bedroom but was shocked to find there was only 5 beds,one guy would have to sleep with the girls.

**House meeting.**

Much to the annoyance of Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho and Stephanie, Triple H assumed himself as Leader and organized a House meeting to discuss the bedroom situation.

"It has come to my attention,that there are six guys and only five beds, one guy will have to sleep with the girls,any volunteers?"

"Don't look at me,Im the five time WCW Champion, a Champion dosen't sleep with girls."

"Yeah Im the Undisputed Champion.."

Stephanie squeezed Jericho's leg and gave him her best sexy smile.

"Well, I want to go Sleep with Stephanie,sorry I mean the girls' room."

"I think the best option would be for Jeff Hardy to go sleep with the girls' room,I mean he is gay."

"What?!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff is not gay!" Lita said.

"Well he is close enough." Said Triple H. " So its settled,Jeff will go sleep in the girls' room,another matter is that of the Shopping List tomorrow, who is willing to get up early and do it with me."

"Il do it" said Trish smirking.

"Thankyou Trish." Triple H smiled at her.

"Ughh,what a slut" Stephanie said to herself looking evilly at Trish.

The meeting ended and the girls(plus Jeff) and the boys' went into their rooms and unpacked.

Triple H and Chris Jericho layed out all their hair conditiors and cosmetics,though they didn't have quite as many things as Stephanie, who ordered Torrie and Lita to help her her display them in all in front of the mirror.

**Trip to the Diary Room.**

Once they had unpacked, the group settled around the sofas whilst Booker T showed off his cooking skills in the kitchen.Well at least he is good at something.

"Jeff Hardy would you please come to the Diary Room."

Jeff walked into the diary room and sat in the Big Brother Chair.

"How is your first day in the Big Brother going?"

Well I was very annoyed that Triple H said I was gay and made me go to girls room, but they have their own personal bathroom, and I really like Torrie's skin lotions so I have cheered up now.

"What type of mood is the group in?"

Well at the moment there are a few tensions in the group which has kind of split in half, due to Triple H and Stephanie.

There is Stephanie and her servant, sorry Stephanie, Kurt Angle, that obnoxious Chris Jericho(though he does have nice hair) and Booker on one Side.

Then there is Me,Triple H, Tajiri,Trish and Torrie on the other, but im sure everyone will bond by the end of the week, especially with the alcohol.

But I can tell that its going to be very hard long road to the finish, but Im up for the challenge.

I just like to say a special message to my brother Matt,

Matt Sorry you couldn't be here, Me and Lita, especially Me are missing you like crazy and can't wait to be back in the WWF again.

Hardy Boyz Extreme 4eva!

Jeff Hardy leaves the Diary Room.

**In the next episode of Big Brother:**

The Alcohol arrives and the parties begin, Stephanie gets busy in the bedroom and Booker T has had enough of Tajiri.

Don't Miss It!


	2. WWE BigBrother2

WWF Big Brother

Episode 2.

Hello and welcome back to Big Brother, lets see what our housemates are doing at the moment…

Tajiri, Torrie, Lita and Jeff Hardy were all sitting in the living room, laughing and joking as they made their way through the groups supply of alcohol.

Triple H was sitting with Trish in the garden along with Booker T who was checking his complexion in the garden mirror. Kurt Angle sat slumped in the armchair, drinking a glass of milk (he didn't drink); Stephanie and Chris Jericho along with half the beer were in the boys bedroom.

"Damn, Stephanie is looking fine tonight!" Booker T said to Kurt as he sat beside him.

"I know," said Kurt with a scowl.

"Where is she anyway, I like to keep my eye on her."

"She is in the bedroom with Jericho." Kurt said angrily.

Kurt looked as if he was about to cry when he heard Stephanie giggle excitedly from the bedroom.

"Man, that's gotta hurt, hey I thought she liked you."

"I thought that too, but I guess not, she wants Jericho."

"Hey Sucka, your bound to get down, thinking like that, you gotta show her what she's missing, and if you don't I will, I mean she's one fine piece of.."

"I think I know that, but what can I do, I've wasted my chance."

"No you aren't mate, with Jericho is all about the sex, and you can't live just on that, well actually Stephanie can just live on that but anyway.."

"Look Booker, thanks for your advice, but Ill think Ill just drown my sorrows with some Milk and Cookies."

"Ok, I have to go wash my hair anyway, Im on National TV, gotta make it look good."

Booker T went into the washroom, leaving Kurt on the sofa, he reached for his Milk but noticing the beer cans, he thought What the heck! One beer won't hurt…

Stephanie giggled some more as she poured the beer down her throat but instead it tricked down her chest much to Jericho's joy.

"Hey Steph, I think you've had enough of that, give it here."

"No, I want it and I always get what I want."Steph said angrily.

She drank some more beer and then looked at Jericho.

"You know you look pretty Sexy tonight" Stephanie whispered as she curled her fingers around his hair.

"Steph, we can't, we'll on TV."

"That's what's so exciting, no-one will know if well under the covers." Steph laughed.

"Steph, your drunk, you don't really mean it."

"Come on Jericho, don't you want to fuck me, don't you want to feel me, touch me."

"Your such a slut." Jericho laughed as he picked Stephanie up and flung her onto the bed…

"What the hell!?" Booker T shouted from the bathroom.

"Someone has Stole my Conditioner, my special Conditioner for my hair only, who's taken it, I want to kick their ass now!"

Booker T stormed into the living room and locked eyes with Tajiri.

"It was you, you stole it, you've been jealous of my hair from the start, where is it?"

Booker T grabbed Tajiri and lifted him up.

"Hey, leave him alone Booker, he hasn't stolen your crappy conditioner." Torrie screamed.

"Tell me you did not just say that!" 

Jeff Hardy intervened the argument.

"Come on Booker, Tajiri didn't do it, Im sorry it was Me, I'm got knocked over, yours was the nearest one I could find."

"So you were in it together, you and Tajiri, it's a conspiracy, a conspiracy, you two have had it against me from day One, I'm the five time WCW champion, five time, you cheat me out of that Shampoo commercial and now you team up against me, you little, worthless Chinese, Japanese whatever immigrant."

Tajiri had had enough of Booker T's attitude and gave him a karate kick to the jaw. Booker fell to the ground but got up and punched Tajiri to the ground, Jeff Hardy pulled Booker off, but was met by big boot, and he toppled over the sofa onto the floor.

Lita climbed on to the chair.

LITACURRANA OFF THE CHAIR.

SWANTON BOMB ONTO BOOKER T!!!!!!!!!

"Hey what the hell is going on!" shouted Triple H as he ran into the living room.

"Booker T attacked Tajiri and Jeff." Torrie shouted.

"That's not what it looks like to me, are you Ok Booker?"

Triple H helped Booker T to his feet.

"They stole my Conditioner, they stole my Conditioner."

"Tajiri is this true?"

Tajiri rambled on angrily in Japenese with Torrie doing her best to imterprete, in the end Triple H gave up.

"Kurt, do you know what happened?"

"Why do you fuck off, you wife beater!" 

Stephanie and Jericho stumbled out the bedroom, Jericho had lost his shirt and Stephanie's hair was a mess with some of her blouse buttons undone.

"What is all this noise?" Jericho asked." What happened?"

"Why don't you just get back in there with your two dollar trashbag Ho." Triple H said.

Stephanie glared angrily at Triple H.

"At least now, Im finally getting a decent sex life after putting up with your lame attempts." Steph retorted before slamming the door closed.

"Look lets just all calm down, Booker T Im sorry for taking your conditior, you should be honoured that I chose yours,I mean you do have nice hair there's no need to get violent"

"Oh shut up you prick."Kurt Angle shouted.

At that Booker T kicked Jeff to the ground and stomped on him,untill Triple H pulled him off.

"Now the next person, who attacks anyone, gets a Pegiree"

Sorry the group disintegrated, Lita,Torrie,Trish and Tajiri consoled Jeff whilst Kurt helped Booker T calm down.

Triple H decided to vent out his frustrations on his punching bag.

**Nomiations.**

Its time for the group nominations,each superstar must nomiate two fellow immates for eviction, the two with the most votes will be up for eviction on Friday.

Would Booker T please come to the Diary Room.

Booker T walked to the Diary Room.

**Booker T** please stat your nominations.

I am going to pick that weasel Tajiri and his bimbo girlfriend Torrie, both haven't given me the respect a five time WCW champion deserves.

**Chris Jericho** would you please come to the Diary Room.

My first nomination is Triple H, he shouldn't be leader around here, Im the Undisputed Chamipion, not him,Im a Living Legend.

And as for the other person, its Tajiri,what kind of man does he think he is stealing Booker's conditioner,I can relate to that,look at my beautiful hair!

Triple H 

That bitch Stephanie McMahon and her toyboy Chris Jericho.

Why?

Cause there is only so much fucking I can hear.

**Kurt Angle**, please stat your nominations.

Triple H and Chris Jericho. Triple H cause he thinks hes the boss. Hes not even an Olympic Gold Medalist.

Chris Jericho, stealing Stephanie was the last straw,he dosen't care about her like I do, Stephanie is my world..

(Kurt starts crying and runs to his bedroom)

**Jeff Hardy.**

This is a tough one cause I love them all, but in order to keep the peace in the house id say Booker T and Tajiri.

Booker T im really love for taking your conditioner, you're a really nice guy. Im sooooooooo sorry.Please forgive me.

**Lita.**

My nominations are Booker T after what he did to Jeff and and Kurt Angle cause just because he is an Olympic Gold Medalist he thinks he can get away from cleaning and cooking, he has treated me like a lowlife servant and the way he pines after Stephanie when she is obviously not interested is making me feel sick. He is like a wet blanket.

**Stephanie McMahon**

I demand that my ex-husband Triple H be out of his house,after what he said to me,hes just jealous,jealous that im the Billion Dollar Princess the reason for his success and my second order is for that thief Tajiri be sent home,Im the only person who deserves that money!

Tajiri 

(Tajiri talks in Japanese,but we translated as much we could into English)

Booker T

Jeff Hardy.

**Torrie Wilson.**

I pick Booker T he is so mean and ugly and Jeff cause he stole the shampoo sorry the conditioner.

And lastly would **Trish Stratus**,please come to the Diary Room.

I nominate Stephanie McMahon after what she did to my friend Hunter and Booker T he is just so annoying, he says the same catchphrases over and over again.

Thankyou Immates for your nominations, the results will be announced later on this week.

**The First Task.**

"Everyone please settle down, Big Brother has given us how first Task and Im sure the guys will love this one, its an Assalt Course!"

The guys all jumped up and down with joy while the girls looked less than impressed.

"Do you mean I have to get myself dirty?" asked Stephanie.

Triple H ignored Stephanie and continued reading out the instructions.

"Now we have to split into two teams, it will be like a relay, the team that completes the course in the quickest time Wins, the teams are Tajiri,Jeff Hardy,Lita, Booker T and Chris Jericho, second team is Stephanie,Kurt Angle,Torrie,Trish and Me said Triple H annoyed that he was in the same team as Stephanie,Kurt Angle gleamed with joy whilst Booker T gave Tajiri a dirty look.

The group spent the day practising the assault,during a break Stephanie sat with Kurt Angle as she watched Triple H help Trish on the monkey bars they seemed to be getting on very well.

"I can't believe Hunter is hanging around with that golddigger Trish, it makes me sick!"

"Come on Steph, don't tell me you still like him."

"No, of course not,I hate him but even he can do better than that, look at the way hes holding her,Yuck, youd think he has more respect than to do it in front of the rest of the group."

"What about you and Jericho?" Kurt asked shyly, Stephanie turned around and looked at him coldly, he wished he hadn't said anything.

"What about Jericho and me?"

"Nothing, you just seemed pretty friendly with him."

"Jericho and me are Business Partners and that is it, now come on I think Hunter and Trish have had plenty of time, lets go practice, you can help me do the monkey bars." Stephanie smiled.

"Cool!" said Kurt eagerly.

Would all the housemates please sit in the living room area for the results of the nominations.

The superstars slowly sat on the sofas and chairs, each nervous that they might be picked. 

There are two people up for eviction this week, there are in Alapabetical Order.

"Just get on with it" Chris Jericho shouted.

There are:

Booker T

And

Tajiri.

Gasps came from all the Group as Torrie burst into tears, she ran into the bedroom followed by Lita,Trish and Jeff.

Booker T sat in stunned silence.

"Hey hard luck Man" said Jericho slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't worry that Japanese midget will be gone on Friday."

"This is all your fault,Hunter you've lead everyone against Booker, Im glad that Tajiri been nominated but Booker has been victimised by you, he had his property stolen, Jeff and Tajiri should be kicked out."

"Look, Steph Im real sorry that you lost a customer, but im just mad that you weren't nominated."

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Kurt exclaimed.

"Whatever Kurt,I don't have time for a pathetic loser like you."

Booker T walked into his bedroom and checked his hair.

His best bud Chris Jericho came up to him.

"Like I said before,don't worry, the fans love you,I mean who wouldn't love the Spinnaroi"

Booker T stared hard at his own reflection.

"Id better stay or there will be hell to pay."

**On the next episode: Find Out who is going Booker T or Tajiri plus Trish gets herself into trouble.**


	3. WWE BigBrother3

**Hello Eviction Night is upon us,**

**Who will go tonight and be the first Evictee? **

**Will it be Booker T or Tajiri?**

**Find Out tonight!**

Hello Il be your host in this Big Brother Eviction Night.

In the last episode Booker T and Tajiri were nominated to leave the house after a huge bust up over Booker T conditioner, but what have the housemates got up too since they received the news?

The Task Assessment 

Would all housemates please gather in the garden for their Assualt Course Race.

The housemates gathered together in the garden, staring down the opposite side.

Booker T,Tajiri,Chris Jericho,Lita,Torrie were on one side and Triple H,Trish,Kurt Angle,Stephanie McMahon and Jeff Hardy on the other.

"Hey Stephanie, would you like to wear my gold medals for good luck?" asked Kurt Angle.

"Oh Kurt, that's so sweet,are you sure they won't weigh me down."

"No, the gold medals help your spirit to succeed."

"Oh please!" said Triple H disgusted at what he was seeing. "Just make sure you don't trip over in your high heels,I do want to win this."

The bell sounded had the race was on its way, each side cheering for their competitors, it was a close race but after Stephanie elbowed Torrie to the ground as she got on the monkey bars, her side took the lead eventually won.

And the winners are Team B lead by Triple H.

Trish screamed in delight and flung her arms around Triple H and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Stephanie looked on in anger and in reply hugged Kurt and gave him a big kiss on the lips right in front of Triple H.

"Wow, thanks Steph!" 

"Well I guess your gold medals really did bring me luck."

"This is all your fault Tajiri!" shouted Booker T. " I was stuck with a team of wimps and girls."

"Who are you calling a wimp, Im the Undisputed Champion,Im not the one who fell over on the monkey bars."

Booker T had no answer to this and stormed angrily into the house.

"We would have won,if Stephanie hadn't pushed me to the ground." Complained Torrie.

"Yeah, but she is a hardcore bitch." Laughed Jericho.

Eviction Day had finally arrived, Booker T and Tajiri were full of nerves but Booker T was confident he wasn't going.

"I mean who would pick Tajiri over a handsome five time WCW champion like me, they gotta be a sucka to do that!" said Booker T in the Diary room.

Hello welcome back to Eviction Night, we are now going live to the house to announce the first evictee.

This is Big Brother, the public have been voting all this week and now we have the result,

Booker T,Tajiri.

The 1st superstar to leave the big brother house will be…

BOOKER T.

"TELL ME HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!"

Booker T you have approxmaitly one hour to pack your suitcase and leave the house.

Torrie hugged her boyfriend Tajiri in relief along with Jeff,Trish and Lita who were glad Booker was leaving but then half-heartedly consoled Booker T.

Stephanie went to adjust her make-up whilst Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho helped Booker T pack in the bedroom.

"I can't believe your going Man,I was sure it would be Tajiri." Said Jericho.

"Do you think that is suppose to make me feel better, it's the worst thing that could have happened, when I go out I am going to kick someone ass!"

"Yeah,Im going to break Tajiri freaking ankle, after he embarrassed you!"

"I tell you, I want Tajiri out,his stupid girlfriend whatever her name is out,Lita out,Jeff out,Trish Out, and that son of a bitch, thinks hes so high and mighty Triple H out, you got it."

"We got man, Good Luck!"

The house was very quiet after Booker T's exit, but with the arrival of music and the booze, the group soon got over it.

Housemates the Jacuzzi is now ready for use.

The housemates screamed in delight at that announcement and ran into the garden, to start the Jacuzzi.

Torrie and Trish went to put their swimsuits on and the guys stood in amazement as they climbed in.

"Hey Im going in" shouted Triple H and Chris Jericho.

Kurt Angle wasn't the Jacuzzi sort, he preferred to sit down and read his autobiography Its True Its True (available at all good bookstores)

Chris Jericho walked past the girls bedroom it get his swimsuit when he noticed Stephanie in the bedroom, she seemed upset.

Chris quietly ran up to her and grabbed her waist as he sat down next to her.

"You look really sexy tonight" he said.

"You always say that." She laughed but tears still welled in her eyes.

"Hey why are you so sad, didn't you hear the announcement, the Jacuzzi arrived!"

"Yeah, just so I can see Trish swooned all over Hunter in a tub this time."

"Come on Steph,I thought you hated him."

"Its not just that, I miss my Daddy, my cars, my house, my butler, my gardens, my dog, this isn't the normal life for me."

"Well…just think of the fame and attention your get, when you win this thing."

"Do you really think Ill win?"

"Of course you're the Billion Dollar Princess…with the Trillion Dollar Body." Jericho grinned. "Hey I bet you look really good in a bikini, that will Triple H jealous."

"I don't think Daddy would wont me in a bikini, showing the entire world, under the covers is Ok but in the garden with the cameras…"

"What about for me?" said a hopeful Jericho.

Stephanie let out a short laugh.

"Only if you're a good boy" she said, patting him on the cheek.

Jeff Hardy sat in the garden with Lita staring in awe at Triple H's body as he got in the Jacuzzi.

"Imagine how much working out he has to do, to get his body like that, you gotta be pretty devoted."

"Yeah" said Lita. "But its worth it."

"You bet" said Jeff giggling like a schoolgirl."I have to say hes got the best at of all of them by far, Id give him an 8/10, hes perfect but he has a rather biggish nose, that's his only flaw, oh everytime I look at him, I get butterflies, I wish I could talk to him."

"Why don't you? Hes a nice guy, friendly to everyone."

"I know, but I just feel a little out of his league, if you know what I mean."

"Don't be stupid, you're a great catch, and just think you could be with him for the next 7 weeks that's plenty of time to get to know someone."

"But he dosen't feel the same way as I feel about him, he will just dismiss me."

"For god's sake Jeff your such a wimp, look ill change into my bikini and get in with you and then you won't feel so stupid."

"Oh Ok, thankyou Lita your such a great mate!"

Jeff and Lita headed over to the Jacuzzi and got changed,Jeff gingerly slipped in next to Triple H trying to hide his red face.

But Lita gave him a ressurring look and he casually latched into a conversation with his new love interest.

It was the early hours in the morning,Triple H and Trish were the only ones left in the Jacuzzi, the two had been talking for hours and seemed to be enjoying each others company.

The two had talked about wrestling, movies and other general things but now Trish was asking questions about his marriage to Stephanie.

"Do you ever think you can forgive her for faking her pregnancy?" asked Trish.

"I don't Know, everytime I look at her I feel so much hate and anger, but the other side of me wants to forgive her and take her back, its like a battle in my head, there is such a thin line between love and hate."

"She dosen't seem to feel the same way, she seems to getting pretty cosy with Jericho."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but guys are running after her, Jericho,Kurt and she has her Dad on her side and now she wants 50% of everything until I die, it makes me feel sick."

Trish edged up to Hunter and put her hand on his shoulder. She gently kissed his neck.

"You have me."

Triple H turned his head and looked into her eyes, he kissed her on the lips and they embraced, but after a few minutes, Triple H pulled back.

"No Im sorry, Its too soon, everytime I look at you,I think of Stephanie, Im sorry if you got the wrong idea."

Triple H made his way out of the Jacuzzi  and headed inside leaving a deflated Trish.

In the next episode

Stephanie gives Jericho a special present plus the housemates give their nominations.


	4. WWE BigBrother4

WWF Big Brother

Episode 4.

The next morning the group was in high spirits as they awaited their new task, Torrie and Tajiri cooked the group breakfast and afterwards they gathered in the living room.

After last week assault course, Big Brother chose to give them something that would test their memories and would give the superstars a chance to know each better.

Triple H read out the instructions from Big Brother.

"You will split up into pairs or in one case three and learn about their WWF storylines, you will be tested at the end of the week, if you get more than one question wrong you will have failed the task, the pairs are:

Chris Jericho & Tajiri & Torrie

Jeff Hardy & Lita

Kurt Angle & Stephanie

Me & Trish."

Jericho look disgusted at his partners, whilst Kurt gleamed with happiness at the prospect of spending time with Stephanie.

With nothing else to do with the day apart from going in the Jacuzzi, the group set about their task.

"So Tajiri when did you debut in the WWF?" said a bored Jericho.

Tajiri talked in Japanese and Torrie did her best to translate.

"He said he came from ECW and aligned himself with William Regal."

"ECW, why am I not surprised, what a crappy company."

"He then said that he won the Cruiserweight Championship."

"The what? Championship."

"Cruiserweight."

"Never heard of it, look there isn't really much more to tell, he debuted, won he silly little championship and has been jobbing ever since, now lets move on to Your Undisputed Champion, what a life he's had."

"Don't you want to know about me?" said Torrie.

"Like their going to ask questions about you, I'm the one in the spotlight here."

Torrie and Tajiri rolled their eyes and forced themselves to listen to Jericho's detailed story about how he won the Undisputed Title at Vengeance.

Trish and Triple H went out in the garden to work at the task, Triple H let Trish start as she talked about her debut and working in T&A with Test and Albert, then of her relationship with Vince and how it angered Stephanie, the talk of Stephanie brought tension into the conversation and Trish quickly tried to branch away from the subject and talk of Winning the Women's Championship.

"You don't have to not talk about your feud with Stephanie, I mean it may be essential for the task."

Trish remembered what had happened in the Jacuzzi the night before and how Triple H said that she reminded him of Stephanie, she wondered if he was thinking of her right now.

"Sorry, I just thought it might be uncomfortable for you."

"Don't be stupid, look its all in the past, now I want to win this task, don't feel you have to be different around me."

"OK" Trish said still a little uncertain.

"So how was Vince in bed?" Triple H joked.

Trish laughed and the tension between the two disappeared.

"Look at them two, laughing and joking it makes me sick, there all over each other and they were the last two to go to bed last night"

"Stop it Steph, you being jealous over Triple H and Trish makes you look weak, you have to move on."

"Yeah, I can't wait until the divorce comes through and then finally ill be free from him."

"Good, now why not you read my book, it talks about the Olympics and stuff."

"Well I only need to know about your WWF career." Said Stephanie, flicking through the book looking at the pictures, as she neared the back of the book, she noticed a picture of herself at Summerslam 2000 unconscious in Kurt's' arms.

"So did you write anything about me in this book?" she asked flirtateously

Kurt quickly snapped away the book before she could read.

"Oh come on what does it say, I will read it eventually you know."

"Well, I just said that I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the federation."

Stephanie blushed and kept her eyes on the floor so she didn't look at Kurt's'.

"Maybe ill read about that later" Steph smiled.

Triple H made his way to the Diary Room, he didn't normally like to speak in the Diary Room but with Nomiations coming up tomorrow, he wanted to get some things off his chest.

"Hello Big Brother."

"Hello Hunter, How do feel today?"

"I'm Ok I just feel a little confused, when I first came into the house I wasn't looking forward to it at all, especially with Stephanie being here with Chris Jericho, I knew she would flaunt their relationship right in front of her face and that's exactly want she has done, but I decided to ignore it and enjoy my time here, I mean I've got to know the people in here and made some new friends like Jeff, Lita and Trish.

My relationship with Trish is weird, we have had experiences in the past and I can tell she fancies me yet I can talk to her about anything- just like I use too with Stephanie and she kissed me in the Jacuzzi and to be totally honest I wished it was Stephanie kissing me.

Since being in the house, me and Steph haven't commicated much and if we do its been harsh words, but you see everytime she opens her mouth, a rage feels up inside of me, but when I'm not talking to her, I can't help thinking about her.

Do you think you could talk to her about your feelings?

No there is no way I could do that, I suppose to portray this hard-man image, I can't pack down, its probably just cause I'm around her all the time and I have plenty of time to think, I bet when I'm outside world I won't feel like this.

Triple H sits in the chair and thinks for a while before leaving the diary room. Triple H then went  back into the garden and lifted weights.

The Nomiantions will begin in 5 minutes.

It was now the second round of Nomiations.

Here is how the voting went:

Chris Jericho                                         Torrie Wilson   Tajiri

Jeff Hardy                                              Chris Jericho    Tajiri       

Kurt Angle                                             Chris Jericho     Triple H 

Lita                                                       Chris Jericho    Stephanie McMahon

Stephanie McMahon                              Trish Stratus      Tajiri

Tajiri                                                     Chris Jericho     Stephanie McMahon       

Triple H                                                 Tajiri                 Chris Jericho

Torrie Wilson                                         Kurt Angle         Lita.      

Trish Stratus                                          Stephanie McMahon  Kurt Angle

**Reasons:**

**Torrie Wilson:**

Kurt because he his the most unattractive guy in the house and Lita is rather lazy, I was going to vote Stephanie but I do like her cosmetics range.

**Lita:**

Jericho because he is a self-centered asshole and basically the same reasons for Stephanie too, she thinks the whole world envolves around her.

**Kurt Angle.**

Triple H cheated me out of a Title Shot and Jericho I have never liked, he is not a true chamipion he is a fluke champion.

Up for Nomiation: Tajiri and Chris Jericho.

Thankyou Housemates the results of the Nomiations will be announced tomorrow.

Today was the results, Big Brother had told them not to discuss the nomations but the superstars were finding it hard, there hadn't been any major arguments this week so it has harder for the housemates to guess who has going.

There are two people up for Nomiation this week. There are in Alphabetical order.

Chris Jericho and

Tajiri.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie screamed.

"Why do you always pick on Tajiri, he hasn't done anything wrong?" cryed Torrie.

Tajiri quietly said something to Torrie.

"He said, he is all very dissppointed in you."

Tajiri whispered some more.

"He said, he is not selfish like some people and that he doesn't care about any of you, he said he would be glad to leave."

Tajiri then left the living room area.

"I demand a recount!" shouted Stephanie, annoyed that her business partner Jericho had been put up for the vote.

"The champion shouldn't be nominated."

"Face it Steph, they can't stand living in the same house as a Living Legend, it hurts them too much."

Stephanie turned to Triple H.

"This is all your fault, you probably lead a consipicary aginst him, it so obvious."

"Sorry Stephanie, but in this house you don't always get what you want."

The evening was very quiet, as usual the superstars gathered around at the dinner table, but the conversation was very little.

After dinner,they split up into their task pairs, Jericho got constantly frustrated with trying to understand Tajiri and stormed off to the corner of the garden.

Stephanie noticed Jericho's behavior and pryed herself away from Kurt to talk to him.

"Hi Chris, How are you?"

"How do you think?"

Stephanie took a seat beside him.

"Everyone has to go through it sometime."

"That's easy to say for someone who dosen't know what its like."

"You know, I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" said Jericho still staring at the ground.

"You know you said you wanted to see me in a bikini, well maybe tonight will be your lucky night"

"Really?" said Jericho perking up.

"Why not? If anyone deserves it its you, if this is your last week then I want it to be full of happy experiences."

"When?"

"When everyone else has gone to bed, A Special Screening to Chris Jericho, guareented to be an experience you won't forget." Stephanie laughed.

It had been a couple of hours since Stephanie had gone to bed, Jericho lay waiting in the Jacuzzi for his special surprise.

He wasn't sure quite what to wear but he decided on a tight pair of red and gold trunks,he suddenly heard movement inside and hoped it was Stephanie. It was, she wore a red silk dressing gown, Jericho wished he could find out what was underneath. She stepped into the garden and smiled when she saw Jericho.

"This would be so much better if we had music, and it wasn't so cold." Stephanie said as she walked over.

"Don't worry the Jacuzzi is nice and hot."

Stephanie stood on the outside of the Jacuzzi and slowly took off her dressing gown teasing Jericho.

She was wearing a white bikini, which look stunning against her tanned skin.

"Wow, you look.."

Stephanie slipped inside the hot water next to Jericho.

"Are you sure no-one will hear us, its impossible to sleep deeply in here."

"Chris.."

"Yeah,"

"You do too much talking, now take off your trunks."

**In the Next Episode: Its Eviction Night and Lita is feeling homesick.**


	5. WWE BigBrother5

WWF Big Brother

Episode Five.

**The 2nd Eviction Night is upon us, who will go this week the Undisputed Champion Chris Jericho or last weeks surivivor Tajiri.**

**Before we announce the evictee lets take a look at what has been happening in the house during today…******

Trish, Lita and Jeff Hardy sat on the couches eating their porridge, it was early morning and they were the only ones up.

"Did you hear Jericho and Stephanie last night?" Jeff asked.

"No, what happened?" said Trish intriqued.

"I don't know if you want to know, if you know what I mean."

"Why, were they fucking?"

"If you want to call it that yeah, I needed to get a drink of water and came into the kitchen and they were in the Jacuzzi."

"That's one way to keep the viewers" said Lita.

The three thought about this for a sec, knowing that Jericho was up for the public vote today against their friend Tajiri.

"So, come on, what did you exactly see?"

"I only saw for a min, I didn't want to intrude, they seemed pretty.."

Jeff stopped talking when Triple H emerged from the bedroom.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Lita quickly snapped.

"OK" said Triple H a bit suspious at the three." Im going outside to do my Circuit Training, anyone want to come?"

"Ill come, I need to get some exercise anyway, porridge is really filling." Said Trish as she followed Triple H outside.

"Hey Lita, you look a little down today, are you OK,anything I need to know?" asked Jeff.

"No Im fine."

"Good, remember its task day today, we need to practise."

Task Assessment 

By One o'clock, everyone had risen from their beds and ready to complete their task. Stephanie and Jericho were the last up,Lita and Trish, looked at the couple with interest, trying to figure out whether what Jeff had said was true.

The rules were each member of the group would go into the Diary Room and answer three questions about their partner. A camera of the Diary Room would be shown into the rest of the house.

Jeff and Lita were first and much to the groups dismay, Lita got one of the questions wrong but they still had one lifeline left.   Next up were Triple H and Trish and they both answered their questions correctly.Trish was delighted and hugged Triple H at the result.

"For gods sake,can't she leave him alone for one second, its so pathetic." Stephanie sneered to Kurt Angle.

"Don't worry about them, come on its our turn next."

Kurt and Stephanie were up next, Kurt get a bit embarrassed when asked about Summerslam 2000 

but they both answered their questions successfully.

It was all down to Jericho,Tajiri and Torrie.

Tajiri with the help of Torrie completed his, but now the fate of the shopping list hang in the balance of Jericho.

Q1. Tajiri came to the WWF from ECW, what do the letters ECW stand for?

Bloody Hell, how am I suppose to know that? Let me think that was Stephanie's company, was it Every Customer Welcome NO, that isn't it, is it Extreme Championship Wrestling? 

Correct.

Q2. Who did Tajiri first align himself with in the WWF?

A. A. Oh,I so remember this one, it was that assclown William Regal, you I beat the hell out of in 2001.

Correct.

Q3. What title does Tajiri currently hold?

Jericho's face went blank and sat in the chair thinking, Torrie screamed the answer to him but the Diary Room is soundproof. 

Does he even hold a title? That has to be a trick question, I have never seen him with it, and I always recognize titles cause I like to make fun of them since none of them are as good as mine. I say he hasn't got any title. 

Incorrect. The correct answer is Cruiserweight.

You have failed this weeks task. Your shopping total for next week is £29.00

"Thanks a lot Jericho" said an angry Kurt Angle.

"Hey Come on, who as heard of the Cruiserweight title, it's a joke."

"Well, it isn't funny to me, you cost us £30, you may not be here but we still have to surivive."

Jericho was about to hit Kurt, but Triple H pushed Jericho away.

"Look, fighting isn't going to get us anyway, last just make the night good for Tajiri and Jericho."

"When do you become peacemaker all of a sudden." Said Kurt.

"When you lot started acting like a bunch of kids." Withthat Triple H headed outdoors, Jericho went to get himself a coke and Kurt went to into the Diary Room.

**Diary Room.**

I can't stand that Jericho, he is getting on my last nerve, normally Im quite a calm guy but even im reaching my limit, I hope he goes tonight for everyone's sake, him and Triple H are the worst ones here, I tell you, you don't really know someone until you forced to live in a house with them, the sooner those to go, the better.

Lita sat in her bedroom, tears running down her eyes, she stared at her photos of Matt and her family.

"Whats the matter, Lita?" Jeff asked. " Is it about the task, if it is,please don't get upset about it, it was a really hard question, you were not to blame."

"Its not about that, I am a bit annoyed but its this whole house, I hate it, I thought it would get better but it hasn't."

"Its only the second week, the first few weeks are always the hardest."

"But whats the point, my mind is going crazy,Im missing my family and Matt, and I wonder why, Im not going to win the money, Im just wasting weeks of my life."

"You might win,and its not a waste, it's a once in a lifetime experience."#

"Not to me, I can't wait to get out of that door, in fact I may not even wait till then."

"What are saying?"

"Im saying I want to leave the house."

Hello welcome back to eviction night, where we reveal who will be going Chris Jericho or Tajiri, At the moment, only Tajiri has packed his things and Jericho seems rather confident as he brushes his hair with only 10mins to go untill the result.

"Hi Chris,How you holding up?"

"Holding up? Steph Im fine, Im confident Im not going tonight."

"Well you thought Booker T would stay but looked what happened."

"Stephanie don't lose faith in me, your getting yourself worked up, you know last night was a great night, maybe we could do it again" said Jericho hopefully.

Stephanie didn't answer to Jericho's proposition.

"I hope you stay." She said shyly.

"Yeah, me too."

Tajiri continue packing a few things as Torrie sat beside him.

"Torrie I want you to know, that I probably will go tonight, but I don't feel bad."

"Don't say that."

"You have to face facts."

"I can't go on without you here."

"Yes you can show them the real Torrie, don't take any crap from the guys or Stephanie, be strong and I hope you make it to the end.

"Ill miss you Tajiri."

Welcome back, the time has come.

**Housemates, this is Big Brother this week you voted for Jericho and Tajiri and the public has been voting..**

**The 2nd superstar to leave the house will be…**

**Tajiri.**

Jericho held his held his heart in relief as the housemates went to hugg the leaving Tajiri.

**In the next episode: The Trish/Stephanie relationship reaches boiling point and Jeff organizes a Jenga Tournament.**


	6. WWE BigBrother6

WWF Big Brother 

**Episode Six.**

It was week 3 and Eight superstars were left in the house, this was the time that homesickness began to settle, especially to Lita who had serious thought about leaving the house, she had only mentioned this to her best-friend Jeff and he had tried his beat to change her mind and make her feel happy again.

"I know what we need to do, to have some fun around here" Jeff called to the group, who were lazing about in the living room.

"What?" Jericho said uneuthastically

"Lets play a board game."

"What?"

"A board game, great for a rainy day like this, I brought a few in, I've got Twister, Monopoly or Jenga."

"No way are we playing board games, there for Kids." Said Kurt.

"Come on guys what else are we going to do, its up to us to make our fun." Said Triple H.

"Oh look whose Mr Motivator." Sneered Stephanie.

"I think it's a great idea, it will certainly cheer me up,Im in." said a cheerful Trish, who jumped up and hooked arms with Triple H.

"Fine, We will play Jenga, at least I know I will Kick your Asses, I'm the Jenga King." Boasted Kurt.

"Cool, this is how we play for those who don't know the rules, we spilt into teams of two, you work as a team to pull out as many bricks as possible without it toppling over, if it topples over your team is elimamented, its kind of like a Tag Team Elimination Match!" Jeff chuckled.

Grudgingly the group roused from their seats and got themselves organised.

"Would you like to be on my team Steph?" asked Kurt.

"Excuse me, Stephanie already has a partner, ME the Undisputed Champion, so why don't hop along and find yourself someone else."

"I think Stephanie has a right to choose her own partner, Stephanie, how about it?"

Stephanie looked at Jericho, then she look at Kurt unsure of whom to choose.

"Sorry Jericho, but he is the Jenga King, nothing personal, Ill be your partner another time."

"What!"

"That's right, she chose me, so why don't you just hop along and find yourself someone else." Kurt laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass Angle, by the end of this, Ill be the Jenga King"

"Bring it on Junior!"

The Jenga Table was set in the middle of the room, towering tall as it await its challengers.

The Hardy Boyz theme music played through as Jeff and Lita made their way to the table.

The Y2J countdown began, as Torrie Wilson and Chris Jericho were the next team to enter.

"Time to Play the Game" roared through the speakers, Triple H w/water and Trish Stratus came in, Triple H drank a mouthful of water and spat it into the air as it showered over Chris Jericho.

"You son of a bitch!"

"No fighting please." Said Jeff, trying making the peace.

Finally "Medal" played and Kurt Angle walked up arm in arm with Stephanie.

"You Suck!"

"You Suck!"

"You Suck!"

The other teams jeered much to Kurt and Stephanie's annoyance.

Now the intros were over and it was time to play Jenga.

The first few rounds were easy and the teams breezed through, each team member going alternately, some teams tried to distract the other teams by shouting as they pulled out a brick, Jeff then banned all talking but that just brought on the fake coughing or sneezing.

As Lita went to pull out a brick, Stephanie "accidently" knocked her foot and Jeff Hardy and Lita were elimatened as the tower toppled over.

"Great, this game has really cheered me up." Said a angry Lita as she left the playing area.

Next to go were Chris Jericho and Torrie Wilson, after Torrie knocked the Tower over.

"Oh thanks a lot Torrie, you clutz, you have just cost us the Jenga Title,I can't believe I was forced to team with you."

"Well, you weren't on my list either, you asshole."

"So long Jericho, So long" laughed Kurt. "Unless you want to stay and watch, you might learn a few things from the Jenga King."

Jericho angrily kicked a stool as he stormed off to the boys bedroom.

"Kurt, don't be so mean to him, he is my business partner."

"I know it must be horrible for you, but don't worry about him when your about to become the Jenga Queen."

So it was down to the final two teams, Kurt and Steph v Trish and Triple H.

The couples battled it out each showing know signs of stopping, they soon became tired of concentrating so much.

"Come on Kurt, use your knowledge, I can't let Hunter win, your suppose to be the Jenga King, I want to win"

"I know,there a tough team but im confident, I haven't lost this game since Junior school." Said Kurt in their last huddle.

Kurt and Steph walked back to the board. It was Kurt's turn.

He reached forward and slowly started to pull out a brick.

"Oopps sorry,I dropped my crisps." Said Trish, she leened forward to pick them up, her breasts practically in Kurt's face.

"Kurt,Concentrate!" Stephanie screamed.

"Er, yeah" Kurt said still staring at Trish's breasts, it was too late, Kurts lapse in concentration cost him the game as he knocked over the bricks.

"Nooooooooo!" shouted Stephanie.

"Sorry Steph, looks like you've just be overthrown as the Jenga King and Queen." Said Trish as she hugged Triple H.

"Kurt, how could you be so stupid!" 

"Im sorry Steph, I don't know what happened!"

Stephanie stared evilly at Trish and Triple H as they celebrated their victory.

"Its Trish, that's what happened, I tell you I want her out of this house."

The Next Day was Nomiantion Day and the supersters were on edge, well apart from Triple H and Trish who after their Jenga Victory were getting closer, they had spent the morning exercising together and now were playing Twister.

Stephanie tried to keep her eyes of the couple but it was hard, since they making so much noise. After a lot of twisting and turning and comprising positions, Trish finally collapsed laughing on top of Triple H, as the two helped each other up. Steph screamed in fury and made her way to the girls bedroom, where she found Jeff Hardy who was getting changed after his shower.

"Stephanie!" Jeff said nervously as he grabbed the towel round his waist.

"Hi Jeff, how are you?" smiled Stephanie as she sauntered over to Jeff.

"Er, Im OK."

"Sorry If I itterruppted you changing, but I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Ermm, what about?"

"Triple H."

Jeff blushed slighty at the mention of his secret crush.

Stephanie took him by the hand and sat down on the bed.

"Now I haven't failed to notice how close Triple H and Trish are getting and I don't like it one bit, in fact I want to split them two up and you can help." Stephanie said curling his wet hair with her finger.

"I also know what you have a little crush on my ex-husband, he hasn't really noticed you has he, you haven't hade a chance to really have a good long chat with him, have you Jeff?"

"Well, depends what kind of talk you mean."

"The Kind you want Jeff" Stephanie said stroking his bare chest. " I can help you, all we have to do is get rid of Trish."

"Steph, you know we are not suppose to talk about nominations."

Stephanie gently unclipped her microphone as well as Jeff's.

"All you have to do is vote for Trish, then we will have four votes and then Triple H will be all yours, think about that Jeff."

Would Stephanie and Jeff please put their microphones back on please.

Stephanie put her microphone back on and walked at of the room.

"Think about it Jeff."

"Hey Steph, why did you and Jeff have microphones off, your not.."

"Of course not Jericho, he's gay, we were just talking, they must have just switched off."

Would all housemates please assemble in the lounge area for the nominations

Stephanie sat next to Jeff and squeezed his hand lovingly. Jeff smiled nervously back.

One by One the housemates walked to the Diary Room and gave their nominations, each week it was getting harder.

Chris Jericho                 Trish Stratus                  Kurt Angle

Jeff Hardy                      Chris Jericho                 Trish Stratus

Lita                               Stephanie McMahon      Triple H

Kurt Angle                     Triple H                         Trish Stratus

Stephanie McMahon      Trish Stratus                  Triple H

Torrie Wilson                 Stephanie McMahon      Triple H

Triple H                         Stephanie McMahon      Chris Jericho

Trish Stratus                  Stephanie McMahon      Kurt Angle

Reasons:

Kurt Angle: I can't believe I was cheated out of the Jenga Title by Trish and Triple H. It makes me sick, I am the Jenga King!

Torrie Wilson: Stephanie because she thinks she is better than everyone else, she treats me like dirt, everything has to her way and Triple H, he is a nice guy but hes so big and domineering, he scares me a little.

Thankyou for your Nomiantons the results will be revealed later this week.

The Next Day quickly came, nerves were at a all time high as they sat to await the results.

Stephanie smiled evilly at Trish, excited at the prospect of her being chosen.

There are Three people up for eviction this week.

Shockwaves ran through the group, Three people?!

"Three people, Oh my God!" cryed Torrie.

There are in Alabetical Order,

Stephanie McMahon

Trish Stratus

And

Triple H.

"Wow" said Chris Jericho looking at Stephanie. " Are you OK?" he whispered.

"Of course Im not OK,I never expected this."

Trish starting crying in her seat and Triple H came over and comforted her. Jeff looked like he was about to cry too, knowing that he had voted for his friend Trish for Triple H. How that had backfired.

"How does it Triple H?" asked Lita.

"You know what, Im Ok, yeah Im Ok, Ill be happy if I go, Ill be happy if I stay."

Stephanie hated Triple H's positive attitude and stormed off to her room. No-one followed her.

It was now the afternoon, everyone had recovered from the results and being a hot day, most of the superstars relaxed in the garden and the Jacuzzi only Stephanie had reacted badly and sulked in her bedroom she didn't want any visitors.

Jericho frustrated that he couldn't spend time with his business partner went to see her.

"I come in peace" Jericho said as he peered around the door.

"What do you want?"

"Come on Stephanie, you can't stay in here forever, I know it hurts, I went through it last week but you may not go, in fact you won't go, so why don't you just enjoy your week."

"It wasn't suppose to be like this, I wanted Trish out and now it backfired, as they say what goes around comes around, but it has never come around to me before."

Jericho sat down next to Stephanie and stroked her hair.

"Trish will go out on Friday and if it isn't her it will be Triple H and he would be your second choice."

"I hate them both, I hate them so much"

" I know, but you have to show them that your not bothered, that you don't care, that you have someone else."

Jericho kissed her neck and tried to slide her hand under her top but Stephanie pushed him away.

"Not now Jericho, Im not in the mood."

"Come on it will cheer you up."

Jericho kissed her again, but Stephanie pushed him away.

"I said NO, is that all you think about?!"

"Fine, be boring,like I care, Im going out to have some fun!" Jericho walked out, slamming the door as he went.

Watching Jericho so cross, Stephanie burst into tears.

Jeff,Lita and Torrie were in the living room comparing beauty tips, Triple H was in his room reading, Kurt was sunbathing and Trish was relaxing in the Jacuzzi.

"Im sure Trish won't mind my company" thought Jericho as he made his way to the Jacuzzi.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"If you want." Said Trish.

Jericho climbed in.

"Weird isn't it, three people being nominated."

"Yeah,I can understand Stephanie, I know your with her, but she can be pretty intense." Jericho thought back to Stephanie saying NO to him in the bedroom. "Yeah."

"A lot of people are jealous of Triple H, they might feel small compared to him."

Jealous of Triple H? Jericho thought. What a load of bullshit.

"Yeah."

"But I really don't know why people would choose me, I've tried to be my niciest to everyone, I don't understand."

"Hey, it's a wacky world, I was nominated last week, WHY? I don't know it still baffles me, but all I know is that your one of the niciest people in here and you don't deserve to go."

"Thankyou Jericho." Trish smiled at Jericho and Jericho smiled back.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!, GET YOU HANDS OFF MY BUSINESS PARTNER!" Stephanie ran into the garden and lunged at Trish, she landed into the water, but she didn't care as she pushed Trish's head into the water.

"Steph what do you think your doing?" Jericho shouted.

All Jericho got in reply was a big slap to the face by Stephanie, Trish then pushed Stephanie out of the Jacuzzi and began stomping at the fallen Stephanie.

The bell sounded and the fight began.

Stephanie turned it around and pushed Trish to the ground, before Irish-whipping her into the wall, Trish recovered and ripped Stephanie's top before spearing her to the ground.

"HEY BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP, TRISH GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Triple H called running to the incident.

Jericho grabbed Trish and tried to stop her struggling, her arms and legs flying as she tried to get to Stephanie.

Triple H grabbed Stephanie and pulled her up.

"GOT OFF OF ME, IM GOING KILL HER!" Stephanie broke free of Triple H's gasp and punched Trish in the face.

Another brawl started, but finally Triple H managed to get Stephanie away. The other housemates looked on and he carried a kicking and screaming Stephanie into the bedroom.

"Now Stay in here and calm down!" Triple H shouted.

"I will not calm down, that bitch is trying to ruin my life, I want her out,I want her out."

"The only person who ruined your life is you."

Stephanie began kicking at Trish's suitcases and knocking all of her cosmetics to the ground.

"STOP IT, STOP IT." 

Triple H grabbed her by the arms and held her tight.

"I don't know what your problem is, but it stops right here!"

"My problem is you and Trish!"

Triple H let go of Stephanie and stared at her angrily.

"Your one to talk, what about you and Jericho, at least we haven't gone that far, in fact we haven't gone anywhere, I don't like Trish like that."

"Oh yeah, whatever, you make me sick!"

"Hello? That swings both ways Stephanie, you with Jericho makes me sick with digust, you've really lowered yourself."

"Like I care what you think, at least I'm with a real man now."

"Please, Steph I can read you like a book, your only with Jericho to get back at me."

"Your only with Trish to get back at me" Steph retorted.

Both stood silent at relisation at what they had both said.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" asked Stephanie.

Triple H went quiet.

"So what if I have, I hate myself for it, but two years is hard to forget."

The room went quiet, Stephanie wondered if they could hear this outside. She looked at her husband after all the things she had said about her, could she really do this.

Triple H looked at his wife, could he forgive her for faking her pregnancy and aligning with Jericho, could they start again.

"Look I think you should stay in here and calm down, I'm going to go check on Trish and the rest."

"Ok."

"I just want to say that I may hate you but I never stopped loving you as well, there is nothing going on between me and Trish and there never will be."

Before Stephanie could answer, Triple H left the room closing it shut.

**In the Next Episode: **

**Stephanie, Trish, or Triple H Who will go? Plus the aftermath of the fight.**


	7. WWE BigBrother7

**WWF Big Brother**

**Episode Seven.**

Hello welcome to the third Eviction night as another contestant leaves the house tonight!

And what a week it has been, at the beginning of the week, three superstars were nominated- Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus and Triple H, tensions were running high and in a the last episode Trish and Stephanie got into a huge catfight- a rivalry that has built up for weeks over Trish and Triple H's relationship and top it all off Triple H said to Stephanie that he still loved her!

Will Triple H and Stephanie get back together?

Or will one of them be leaving tonight?

WWF Big Brother has caught on nationwide; lets see what other superstars have to say about this TV Addiction and the housemates within, in The Travelling Diary Room Chair.

The Rock:

Finally the Rock has come back…to Big Brother!

Tonight, the Eviction Night, the Exit of a Superstar, the Day we've all been waiting for.

Live at www.smhaddiction.cjb.net

Now the Rock has been watching, watching very closely at this little three way triangle between Trish, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon Jericho, No wait, its Stephanie McMahon Angle, No last night it was Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, Holy Jesus Stephanie, make up your mind!

But you know what, it doesn't matter who walks out that door tonight, whether it be The Game Triple H, Trish Stratus, The Billion Dollar slut Stephanie McMahon because when you walk out that door into the big wide World after 3 weeks in the Big Brother house, you can step out, wave to the crowd, hug your mama, sit down for an exclusive interview, and then watch as the Rock kicks your candy ass all over the ring once again!

If you smelllllllllllllllll what the Rock is cookin!

Stone Cold.

Here I am giving comments on WWF Big Brother and I'm a die-hard fan. What? I said I'm a die-hard fan.

I sit here with my beer and read it very week. What?

You ask me who I think will go tonight. What? Who will leave along with Booker T and Tajiri?

What? I say its going to a close race.

What?

It's going to be tight.

What?

But after seeing the big fight last night, seeing Stephanie pound on Trish, I say Stephanie is on her way out tonight. What?

I said Stephanie is on her Way Out.

Sorry Jericho. 

What?

Sorry Kurt.

What?

Sorry Triple H.

What?

And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so!

Vince McMahon

I have been supporting my daughter Stephanie since the first week and there is no way she is prepared to leave just yet, its so obvious that Triple H still loves her, at least she has the deserved Champion Chris Jericho, I am unsure who will go as long as its not Stephanie, no-one really hates her-they are all just jealous.

Hello and Welcome back. Lets have a look at what the housemates have been doing today in preparation for the eviction:

The group was unusually subdued and many did not rise from their beds till after lunchtime.

Triple H got up first thinking this could be his last day in the house, he went into the garden, did some press-ups, lifted some weights, chit-chatted with Torrie and Jeff whilst he ate his porridge, then read in his room.

No one talked about the fight, Trish acted like nothing had happened, and Stephanie didn't get up until 1.00 and even the escaped the group in her room.

Even Kurt or Jericho didn't go see her, Jericho still felt guilty, knowing that he was the one who caused the fight in the first place, but he also realised that this could be her last day- he didn't want her to leave hating him.

Jericho opened the door to the girls' bedroom.

"Stephanie can we talk?"

"Not now Chris, I'm going to the Diary Room."

Stephanie barged past Jericho and went into the Diary Room.

**The Diary Room.**

"I don't normally come into the Diary Room, but this being Friday and all, I thought I'd pay a visit. Last Night I made some mistakes, I know that, that's no-way to act on television, but my god Trish deserved it, I mean if you saw someone in the Jacuzzi, acting all friendly with your Business Partner, you would be mad too, but that's not really why I attacked her, I keep saying to myself that I'm over Hunter, he's out of my life but last night he said he still loved me, and I wonder is there a future for us?

Do I still love Him? That's why I want to stay tonight, that's why I want him to stay, so we can find out whether our marriage is worth saving. So please let me stay, let Triple H stay, that's all I have to say."

Stephanie left the Diary Room.

Trish sat in the garden with Jeff making daisy chains when Triple H walked over.

"Hi"

"Hi" said Trish back shyly.

"Jeff, could I have a moment with Trish alone please?" 

"Of course, Hunter" said Jeff scurrying away.

"I'm sorry about what Steph did to you" Hunter apologized staring at the scratch marks on her neck.

"She's got pretty long fingernails." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, but there's point dwelling on it, one of us will be going tonight."

"Yeah, isn't that a coincidence." Trish said.

There was an awkward moment between the two, as they wondered what to say to each other.

"You still love her right, you want her to stay?" Trish said.

"Don't say that, I don't know what to think."

"I don't want to become between a married couple, so if I don't go tonight, which I think I will, then ill leave, the moneys not worth it."

"For Gods Sake Trish, its is not your fault, and its not your problem, you don't have to leave." Triple H said angrily.

Triple H walked back into the house, shaking his head sadly as he prepared to pack.

We now have a live camera feed to the house, the group are sitting in the living room, Trish and Triple H are sitting together, Kurt is clinging to Stephanie as they await the result.

Hello WWF Superstars, this week you nominated Stephanie, Trish and Triple H for eviction and the public have been voting  in record numbers.

The Third person to leave the Big Brother will be:

Trish.

Trish smiled with delight as Triple H hugged her.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was expecting it, I wanted to go."

Kurt hugged Stephanie a million times.

"You're staying! Yahoo!"

Chris Jericho sitting across the room smiling silently, he and Stephanie still hadn't spoke but he was please she was staying.

The group felt better, because it seemed Trish really wanted to go.

She ran to the girls' bedroom with Torrie and Lita to change into her eviction outfit.

Music played into the house to drown out the crowd noise and the Friday Night had begun.

Wow what a close vote:        Trish had 44%

                                                Stephanie got 42%

                                                Triple H only got 14%

So Stephanie and Triple H remain in the house. Will they settle their differences?

Only Time will time.

The Music continued to play into the house, Stephanie was in high spirits after surviving the public vote, and she danced vigorously with Kurt, even more so when she saw a sulky Jericho looking at her from his chair. He tried to read his book but Stephanie and Kurt kept flaunting their lively mood right in front of him.

In the end he retired to his bedroom and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

**In the Next Episode:**

**The Tennis Tournament begins plus Lita and Torrie hatch a plan.**


	8. WWE BigBrother8

WWF Big Brother 

**Episode Eight.**

It was the day after Trish's eviction and the housemates were tired after last nights partying. Chris Jericho got up first and made a start on the shopping list.

He stopped calculating their money supply when Stephanie walked into the room in her silk dressing gown. She stared at him before heading towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"How are you Steph?" asked Jericho trying to make conversation, Stephanie hadn't spoken to him since the Trish fight.

She didn't answer but continued to boil the kettle.

"Steph, please answer me, I'm sorry Ok."

Stephanie continued to ignore him.

"There was nothing between Trish and me, your just being stupid, why aren't you talking to me?"

Stephanie stirred in her sugar.

"Fine! Like I care, you can just go to hell, you selfish bitch!"

Stephanie didn't response to his shouting and coffee in hand made her way back to the bedroom.

Jericho looked on angrily as Stephanie walked away but as soon as she shut the door, sadness filled his face.

"I don't need her." He muttered to himself but he couldn't get Stephanie out of his head.

It was Lita and Torrie's turn to clean out the chicken coop and they grudgingly set to work around midday.

"God, I hate this job so much, why do we have to have these stupid chickens anyway, they don't do anything apart from cause us pain." Moaned Lita.

"Ewwww, it stinks." Cried Torrie as she entered the hut.

Torrie tried to grab a chicken but it flapped its feathers wildly and Torrie screamed in fright.

"Get it away, from me, Get it away, Get it away!"

Lita managed to herd most of the chickens into the pen but one had run away into the bushes.

"Look Torrie, stop screaming, your just going to make things worse, now help me catch the last chicken, its in the bushes."

"I'm not going in the bushes, it took me ages to do my hair this morning."

"Fine, just catch if it comes out."

Lita headed into the bushes to find the chicken, she reached right in, until her hands reached the fence, well part of it.

"Hey Torrie, come here."

"What?"

"Come here, Oh my god, there's a gap in the fence."

"What are you going on about?" asked Torrie.

Lita grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"My hair, my hair!"

Lita turned off her microphone and motioned Torrie to do the same.

"There's a gap in the fence, from the looks of it, I pretty big one, do you know what this means?"

"Lita, your not suggesting that we.."

"You want to get out of here, right?"

"Of course, I miss Tajiri so much."

"Then this is our big chance.."

**Would Lita and Torrie please turn their microphones on and come into the house.**

"We can't talk about this now, they here every word."

Torrie crawled out of the bush and headed indoors. Lita searched for the chicken and 10mins later caught it and put it in the pen. She then came into the house, to find everyone us sitting in the living room area, Triple H was holding a piece of paper.

" Big Brother has just sent us a new task." Triple H announced.

Lita and Torrie sighed with relief that they hadn't been caught out.

" This week, the housemates must work together to build two sugar cube towers at must be at least 8ft tall and must stand up for at least two minutes. The team which builds the highest tower will get the choice of the food and movie for a party on Thursday."

"Oh yes! A party!" Jeff said happily.

"The teams have already been preselected, they are:

**Team A                                    Team B**

Triple H                                     Kurt Angle

Jeff Hardy                                  Lita

Stephanie McMahon                  Chris Jericho

                                                Torrie Wilson

**You will be tested on Wednesday.**

Triple H and Jeff headed to the storeroom to collect the sugar-cubes.

"Hey tough-break, you having to team up with Triple H, don't worry if he says anything remotely out of line, Ill kick his ass." Said Kurt comforting Stephanie.

"Its Ok, I think I can handle him." Said Stephanie smiley as she stared at her ex-husband.

Whilst Kurt and Jericho argued how to build the tower, Lita and Torrie sneaked off to the bathroom, Lita and Torrie squeezed into a little gap behind the shower.

"Why the hell are we here, I can't move."

"Shhh," said Lita."This is one of the few places the cameras can't see us, but we have to be quick, turn off your microphone, they don't realise its off until a minutes gone past."

"How do you know?"

"Well they haven't said anything yet have they, I only got a quick glance but there was definitely a gap in the fence and if I just broke it a little more, we could fit through."

"Are you saying that we escape the Big Brother house, its impossible."

"Its not impossible, its just that no-one has ever tried before, no-one has had the guts to do it."

"But we will get caught for sure."

"By the time they get security round, we would be gone, especially at night."

"I don't like it Lita, its too risky the cameras will spot us."

"Not if we create a diversion, so that the cameras are not on us."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain now, but we need more people, I think we should tell Jeff and Triple H our plan."

"Triple H doesn't want to escape, he wants to win."

"They don't have to escape, they just need to create a diversion."

Would Lita and Torrie please come to the Diary Room immediately?

"Oh my god, we've got caught."

"Stop worrying, they won't do anything, now we will have to turn our mics back on but we will talk again, don't act any different, act like everything is normal, we will practise the task."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Tuesday, that will give us enough time, now come on, we have to go."

Lita and Torrie headed out from behind the shower and went to the Diary room, where Big Brother gave them a warning about hiding and turning their microphones off.

Would Lita and Torrie go through with their plan?

Will Jeff and Triple H go along with it?

Stephanie sat with Kurt painting his nails.

"You know this Blue colour really suits you." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, I look stupid, why don't go and paint Jeff's nails."

"Come on Kurt, lighten it, it really brings out your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love a guy with great eyes." Said Steph smiling at Kurt.

"So what other things do you like?" said Kurt.

"Well.."

Suddenly Jericho entered the room carrying a tray of exotic foods.

"Hello Stephanie, I brought you your favourite foods, I spent my share of the shopping list on it, and look I also get you some new hair conditioner and the French perfume you wanted."

"Oh Chris, that is so sweet, Oh my god I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"Oh please, Jericho go suck up to someone else."

"Look I see your busy, Ill just leave it here and you can try them later."

Jericho slowly left the room as Stephanie smiled at him.

She continued to look at him as Kurt sat in disbelief.

"Stephanie! Your suppose to be finishing my nails, that food looks disgusting, you don't have to eat that Stephanie, can you believe the cheek of that guy, don't worry Steph, ill get him out of this house, Steph are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Kurt," Stephanie said turning back to his nails.

"So what were you saying about my eyes?" asked Kurt.

"Jericho has nice eyes." Smiled Stephanie.

"Oh for gods sake." Kurt moaned.

Jeff and Triple H sat bored at the table. For the last few hours they had tried desperately to build the tower, but after the third collapse they were bored with it.

Stephanie had been no help at all, she had been in the bedroom with Kurt. Triple H wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to her or not, they had barely spoken two words since he admitted that he still loved her. Maybe he scared her off, he didn't want to do that.

Just admit it Hunter, you've lost your chance, you blew it, he thought to himself.

"You know what we need." Jeff said.

"What?" said Triple waking up from his daydream.

"A Tennis Tournament, now I'm a pretty good player and that sugar tower can get pretty boring, everyone loves competitions, what do you think, I mean ill organize it, I might need a bit of help but im prepared to organize it, how about it?"

"I've never played Tennis before."

"Oh its so easy, Ill teach you it, Lita knows how to play it, I think Torrie does, Stephanie is bound to have her own tennis courts so she must have played it, Kurt knows all the sports and Jericho well he.."

"I'm sure it will be fine, in fact it's a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yep, your our little group motivator."

Jeff blushed as he stared at Triple H.

"This is going to the best Tennis Tournament ever." Jeff cheered.

**Would all housemates please assemble in the living room for the nominations.**

This week, the housemates seemed to have forgotten about the nominations but they still had to do them all the same, with only seven people left it was getting harder to pick.

Kurt Angle                                 Chris Jericho     Jeff Hardy

Chris Jericho                             Jeff Hardy          Torrie Wilson

Jeff Hardy                                  Kurt Angle         Stephanie McMahon

Lita                                           Kurt Angle         Chris Jericho

Stephanie McMahon                  Jeff Hardy          Lita

Torrie Wilson                             Kurt Angle         Stephanie McMahon

Triple H                                     Kurt Angle         Torrie Wilson

**Nominated: Kurt Angle & Jeff Hardy**

Reasons;

Jeff Hardy: I have no real proper reasons, its just Kurt and Stephanie are the two I least get on with in this house.

Kurt Angle: I don't understand what Stephanie likes in Jericho. Is he an Olympic Gold Medallist. No! He is so out of this house!

                        As for Jeff, I just heard he wants to organize a Tennis Tournament. Who the hell does he think he is?

                        I can't wait to make him tap to the two-time high school Tennis champion Kurt Angle!

The results of the nominations will be revealed later this week.

After the nominations, Jericho went to the garden to practise for the tennis tournament. He was hitting the ball against the wall when Stephanie walked over.

"Your pretty good, you know."

"Pretty good at what?"

"A lot of things." Smirked Stephanie. " It was really nice of you to prepare the food, it was very nice, you must have spent a lot of money."

"Yeah I did." Said Chris continuing to hit the ball against the wall.

"Look I'm really sorry about ignoring, I was annoyed about the Trish thing but it was also more than that, I thought about Hunter and what he said."

"Are you getting back with him?"

"But then I realised, that you're the one I want and I don't want to argue with you, that's the worst thing that I want to happen, do you forgive me?"

Jericho didn't like to give in so easily but it seemed he was under Stephanie's spell.

"How can I stay mad at you?" laughed Jericho kissing Stephanie on the lips as they embraced in the moonlight.

**In the Next Episode:**

**Round One of the Tournament begins plus do Lita and Torrie go through with their plan?**

Jeff wants Triple H but he wants Stephanie. Kurt loves Stephanie but she loves Jericho.

Watch it all unfold in WWF Big Brother.


	9. WWE BigBrother9

**WWF Big Brother.**

**Episode Nine.**

It was Tuesday, on the Big Brother Timetable this meant the announcement to the housemates on who would be up for eviction on Friday, on Lita and Torrie's timetable this was the night they were meant to escape.

"Now people I know its early, but I think your find what I have to say interesting." Said Jeff. " My good friend Hunter and I have organized a tennis tournament and the winner will get the Big Brother Cup, made by me."

"A tennis tournament? But we are suppose to be building our sugar towers." Complained Stephanie.

"Oh, so you are aware that we have a task this week, I wasn't sure since you haven't done any work for it." Snarled Triple H.

Stephanie opened her mouth in protest but she couldn't find any words, instead she sulked in her chair.

"So peeps, what do you think?" said a enthuastic Jeff.

None of the housemates said anything, but as they looked at the cup and the big poster that we had made where you write in the results, no-one wanted to hurt his feelings so they all relunctley agreed.

"Good, now Round 1 will start today, we will draw the matches out of hats."

Jeff eagerly produced one of his baseball caps and inside were little pieces of paper, cut from magazines, on which initials were written with icing sugar, (they weren't allowed pens).

"Ok in Round 1 Match 1 it will be…drum roll please…"

The rest of the group moaned at Jeff and his antics.

"Round 1 Match 1 will be Chris Jericho v Jeff Hardy, Great that's me!"

Jeff eagerly wrote down his name on the board.

"So Jeff can we go now?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah sure, see you on the court Jericho." Threatened Jeff.

"Whatever" laughed Jericho

Stephanie was sunbathing in the garden when Triple H walked up to her.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt your lazing around, doing nothing but your part of this team too and we have to build this sugar tower by tomorrow and you haven't done anything to help." He said angrily.

"You don't need my help, it doesn't take a genius to build a sugar tower."

"I hate to say it, but we do need your help and its your duty to do the task, in the rules Big Brother states that all housemates.."

"Must participate in the tasks..Yes I've heard it all before, blah blah blah, you really are boring aren't you, you never have any fun and if you don't mind I'm going to do what you've never done- Relax! I'm the Billion Dollar Princess, its not my job to build stupid sugar towers, I don't care about the party or movie."

Stephanie went to sit down but Triple H grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Hunter!" squealed Stephanie.

"Look your not the Billion Dollar Princess in this house, in this house you have to do the tasks like everyone else."

Triple H dragged her into the house.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me."

"Now sit down and help!"

"What the hell is your problem, I can't believe I once had feelings for you and then last week you told me you loved me and since then you've been acting like a big jerk, what the hell is going on?"

"Forget what I said last week, that was utter crap, because now you just remind me of the selfish slut you really are and whatever feelings I had, there gone, I couldn't care less now."

"Your just jealous, I don't need you, I've got Chris and Kurt, who have you got nobody! Just admit it Hunter you still want me but I've moved on, you've lost your chance, the ship has sailed and its never coming back!"

Stephanie then hit the sugar tower with her arm and the 5ft sugar cubes came tumbling down and scattered across the floor.

"There, go build your precious sugar tower." Shouted Stephanie storming into her room, she collapsed onto her bed and tears came flooding down, why was she crying? She didn't know, the argument although short had been really intense and she regretted the things she said, now she had ruined whatever was left of a relationship with Hunter. It was over for good.

**Would housemates come into the house for the results of the nominations?**

**The housemates came and sat down on the sofa and chairs, Triple H couldn't help but notice Stephanie's red face, his heart twanged knowing that she had been crying, he wanted to go over but Chris Jericho was already there, cuddling up to her on the sofa.**

**There are two people up for eviction this week, there are in alphabetical order:**

**Jeff Hardy and…**

**Kurt Angle**

**Everyone stared at Jeff and Kurt looking for a reaction, Kurt looked a bit angry but Jeff acted no different.**

**"Hi peeps, its Ok, everyone has to go through it some time, I'm sure it will be a close race."**

**Jeff walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug.**

**"You alright mate?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, bit of shock though."**

**"Yeah I know, but hey you're an American Hero, I don't fancy me chances against you"**

**"More like a American Cry-baby." Jericho muttered to Stephanie.**

**"Oh, don't be mean, we know what its like to be up, be nice to him, he's my friend."**

**"That's not what he wants though, it makes me sick seeing him lust all over you."**

**"Oh don't say your getting jealous again, I don't like it when you like that."**

**"I'm not being anything, but he is one to watch along with your ex-husband Triple H, I tell you I've seen him look at you a few times and I…"**

**At the mention of Triple H, Stephanie reminded herself of the argument earlier.**

**"Chris, I think im going to go to the bedroom, have a little rest."**

**"Rest? Do you want me to go too?" Jericho smiled suggestively.**

**"No, I want to be alone."**

**"Oh, I see your plan, want to get some rest so you're not too tired tonight."**

**Stephanie didn't want to argue with him so smiled and squeezed his thigh.**

**"See you soon Tiger" she purred.**

Lita was looking through some photos of her and Matt when Torrie walked in.

"Are you still going to go through with it?" asked Torrie.

" Now more than ever" said Lita, looking at the photos. " Your still coming with me right?"

"Ummm, I don't know, I promised Tajiri I'd stay to the end, I want to stick it through, I don't suppose Ill win but I want to see how far I can go, why do you have to leave like this anyway, you don't need to go through the fence, you can just ask to leave."

"Because it will be exciting, the first person to escape from the Big Brother house, ill be famous, I like the fear and the thrill of escaping, I'm not going to back down, I'm going to leave, with or without you."

"Fine, but don't do it tonight, you need to be there for Jeff, this could be his last week."

"He might not even go and if I don't go this week, then your just find another excuse to make me stay another week, anyway I've got a plan, Ill postpone it to Thursday, the day of the party, their will be music and alcohol, it will be easy to slip away, promise you won't say anything?"

"What can I say anyway? It won't change your mind. My lips are sealed."

**Will Lita manage to fool Big Brother and escape or will she get caught? Find out in the next episode.**

"Ok people, the first match of the tennis tournament is upon us, Me Jeff v Chris Jericho, is everyone ready to rumble?" shouted Jeff.

Jericho walked in hand in hand with Stephanie who dressed herself up in a brand new outfit, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked to the court.

"The referee for this match will be the beautiful Torrie Wilson." Announced Jeff.

The competitors warmed up on the court whilst the other superstars sat down on the grass to watch.

Round 1. Match 1.    Jeff Hardy v Chris Jericho.

The match had been a tight one with Jeff winning one match and Jericho the other, they were now done to the final match, who would progress into Round 2.

As they came down to the final ball, it was Jeffs' serve, if he won this point he would win the game, back forth, back forth, back forth, Wait Stephanie is distracting Torrie! Jericho misses the ball, Jeff has won but the referee didn't see! WHAM Jericho hits Jeff with one of the title belts and knocks him out cold.

"Look Jeff missed the ball." Exclaims Jericho.

Torrie has no choice but to make Chris Jericho the winner and both he and Stephanie celebrate in the garden.

"It was obvious Jericho cheated, he hit Jeff with the title!" Triple H protested.

"I'm sorry I didn't see." Torrie said.

"That's because that stupid bitch Stephanie knocked you over."

Jericho and Stephanie walked over to Triple H.

"Sorry Hunter, but there's nothing you can do about it" joked Stephanie as Triple H was left seething in anger.

It was now Wednesday and time for the Sugar-Cube tower test, after Stephanie knocked over her teams tower, Jeff and Triple H had a hard job trying to rebuild it so it was obvious who would win.

**The winners of the Sugar Cube Tower Test are Team B, Kurt Angle, Lita, Torrie Wilson and Chris Jericho.**

"I think Kurt should choose the party and movie" said Torrie. "I mean he is up for eviction this week."

"Yeah I agree" said Lita.

"Well looks like I got no choice, but it better not be anything too fruity." Moaned Jericho.

"I can tell you this is going to be the best party ever, I'm going all America style, to commerate me winning the Gold Medal at the Olympics, we'll have red white and blue flags, traditional Music, Kentucky Fried Chicken and Barbeque ribs."

Although Jericho didn't want to admit it, Kurt's idea didn't seem half bad and he was actually looking forward to tomorrow night after setting up party preparations it was past midnight and everyone one else was going to bed, he sneaked into Stephanie's room and gently kissed her neck.

"Hi Princess."

"Hunter is that you?"

"No it's me Chris, why would you think it was Hunter?"

"Sorry, he just use to call me Princess."

"Oh, well I just wondered if you know.. You wanted to go have some fun, you did say you'd you know." Said Chris excitedly.

"Chris, I'm really sorry, but I'm really tired."

"But you promised, Iv been looking forward to it all day."

Chris gave Stephanie his best puppy-dog eyes and relunctedly she let him climb into the bed next to her.

"Your hair smells really nice." He whispered.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled her eyes closed.

"You really are tired aren't you, I'm sorry, We don't have to have sex, I'm just want to be with you that's all, sometimes I just feel like your mind is on something else or someone else, now don't say about me being jealous of your friendship with Kurt, but you must understand, its hard being with such a beautiful women like you, very guy wants you and I'm just scared that your go to Kurt or your ex-husband Triple H…Steph are you listening?"

Jericho looked at Stephanie to find her peacefully sleeping. He smiled at her as he gently put his arm around her and slept right beside her until morning.

**In the Next Episode:**

**Its Party Time on Thursday but who will go on Friday?**


	10. WWE BigBrother10

WWF Big Brother

Episode Ten.

It's the Tenth Episode of WWF Big Brother and tonight we will face the fourth eviction where Kurt Angle and Jeff Hardy are up for the vote. Tune in later to see who goes!

First lets take a look at what has been happening in the Big Brother household over the last 24hrs.

The Party preparations had been all set much to Kurt's delight; his America Theme had hit off well with the whole house being transformed into a red, white and blue ballroom.

The music has been playing and the buckets of chicken were on the dining-room table. Kurt was reliving his Olympic days to a bored Torrie whilst Jericho was feeding Stephanie barbecue ribs but purposely was getting the sauce all over Stephanie's face so he could lick it off as she playfully screamed.

Jeff meanwhile was trying to persuade a grumpy Triple H to dance.

"Come on Hunter it will be fun, it will really liven you up."

"I'm not a good dancer"

" Ill teach you, I know some great moves, its really easy." Jeff said trying to pull Triple H from his armchair.

"I said No Ok, I think I might just get a early night."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, everyone else is having a great time, and I mean look at Stephanie she's enjoying herself."

Jeff realised he had said the wrong thing when Hunter looked over to Jericho and Steph and subsequent punched the armchair in rage.

"Hey steady on, their mate, you nearly got me!"

"I meant too," Triple H said angrily.

" Turn that frown upside down and show Stephanie what a great time your having, I won't stop bugging you until you rise from that chair."

"Fine." Triple H said moving into the centre of the room bobbing to the music.

"Come on Hunter, you can do better than that" Jeff said dancing in front of him.

Would all housemates please go to the boys' bedroom immediately and await further instructions.

"What the hell?" Jericho shouted.

The housemates followed Big Brother's instructions, as sirens blared and dogs could be heard barking outside the perimeter.

"What's happening?" Torrie said worriedly.

"Look everyone just go into the bedroom and remain calm, there is no need to panic, Big Brother has everything under-control." Triple H said taking charge.

The housemates went into the bedroom and closed the door that was automatically locked by Big Brother.

"Oh my God, where's Lita?" Jeff shouted." She said she was going to get a early night, didn't feel in the party spirit."

"Well someone has to go and get her!" said Triple H.

Jeff and Triple H tried to barge open the door but it was firmly locked.

"Why are the sirens on, what was all the commotion about, did we get intruders?" asked Stephanie.

" Oh no, Lita escaped!" exclaimed Torrie.

"What do you mean escaped?" said Triple H.

Scared of Triple H's angry expression, Torrie cowed in a corner.

" I don't know, she mentioned something about wanting to leave, I didn't take her seriously…"

"You mean you knew the whole time and didn't think about telling anyone, she could be seriously hurt, did you ever think about that?"

"She's ruining my party!" cried Kurt.

"Now everyone calm down, Torrie, did Lita say she was going to try and escape tonight?"

After a moment's pause, Torrie said yes and group slumped onto the beds expecting to stay in they're for a while as the security guards and their dogs searched for Lita.

"I wonder if she made it?" thought Jeff.

Lita had managed to fit through the fence easily enough but next came the hard bit getting over the high wall that surrounded the house.

**There must be a door along here somewhere, she thought, else the cameramen wouldn't be able to get in.**

**She opened a door to the black corridor where the cameramen were positioned; she walked along very quietly, until she came across a mirror into the boy's bedroom.**

**"Oh my God, there they are." She thought, looking in at the housemates in the bedroom, it was so weird seeing what they looked like on the outside.**

**She wanted to call at to them, but that would definitely blow her cover. **

**She suddenly noticed a unarmed camera and hid beside it, footsteps could be heard coming along the corridor, she froze, it so quiet she could hear her own heart beat pumping fiercely, her breath quickened as the footsteps came closer, Lita hid under the black sheet by the camera, it hid her entire body, so no-one could see her true identity.**

**"Hey, are the housemates alright in there, I tell you keep an eye out, we've got a real problem on our hands, Lita has most definitely escaped, we had suspicions earlier but we left it too late, we could have a real disaster, the whole team are on it." The man said as he hurried on by.**

**Lita sighed with relief, and came out from under the cover, she put her hands along the wall so she could feel her way down, passing the living room now which was empty, she could still hear the dogs barking on the outside, searching for her. She was terrified and excited at the same time as she looked for a door to the outside.**

**Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into a small utility closet, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, he turned the light on and Lita stared at a tall burly muscluar man, his green eyes staring her down.**

"When the hell are we getting out of here?!" moaned Stephanie. "I think I'm getting claustrophic."

"Yeah, what does that tattooed bimbo, think she's doing anyway." Said Jericho.

"You know what, I don't blame her, trying to get away from you two." Growled Triple H.

"Why don't you just go, Hunter, its not as if anyone would miss you." Jericho said caressing Stephanie's hair.

Triple H went to hit Jericho but Jeff intervened.

"Come on, let's try and be civil to one-another, what's fighting going to prove."

"That I can kick his ass." Said Jericho.

"Oh yeah, I'd to see that happen."

"Come on Hunter, it takes a stronger person to back away from a fight." Said Jeff.

" He's not worth the bother anyway." Said Jericho.

" How about I tell you a story." Said Kurt.

"We've already heard about your Olympic Stories a million times." Said Jericho.

"Oh, no this one is different but still a great achievement, the first time I became WWF Champion."

The group moaned and tried to find something else to occupy the time but Kurt still carried on.

"The venue was No Mercy 2000, I was due to face the Rock for the WWF Championship, with Stephanie by my side, I was unstoppable…"

"So you're the little escaped convict." The man smiled.

**"Let go off me." Lita said as she struggled from his grasp.**

**"And why would I do that, just so you can run off again, sorry lady I'm just not that stupid." He boasted.**

**"What you going to do then?" said Lita.**

**The man pulled out a mobile and began dialling.**

**"Ill just call security and they will deal with you in no time."**

**Lita gently pulled the mobile away from his hand**

**"You know you don't have to do this, you can be the better man here, give the girl a break, you don't know what its like in here, there never know, just say you never saw me."**

**"Sorry Lita, your just not my type of girl." The man smiled and continued dialling.**

**Lita suddenly hit the man in the groin and bashed his head against a camera.**

**She ran out of the closet and rammed the door back into his face.**

**Lita raced along the corridor and barged open the door as the sunlight streamed across her face, she heard dogs barking in the distance, so she ran, ran across the bridge, like you would if you were evicted, the big iron gates loomed high in front of her, but too her surprise they weren't locked.**

**She opened them but was too late..**

**Put your hands on top of your head and walk towards the house.**

Lita peered up to see a black helicopter swirling above her head.

**"Damn." Lita said as she watched a black figure look down at her with a gun.**

**She had nearly made it; but there was no escaping Big Brother.**

Would all housemates now please leave the bedroom and come into the living-room area. Would Triple H please come to the Diary Room.

"Thank God." Said Jericho, bored of Kurt's' stories.

"It was a great moment Steph, remember the celebration afterwards, with the pyro, the balloons, the confetti, it was just like the Olympics and you know what was even better?"

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"That I got to share it all with you."

"Oh that's so sweet." Smiled Stephanie.

"You know what was even better, sharing it with you." Jericho said sarcastically, mocking Kurt. "What a sap."

Triple H came into the Diary Room, where a piece of paper sat on the chair.

Triple H would you please read this notice to the rest of the housemates to concerns the events that have happened tonight. 

"Ok" said Triple H a little nervous.

Triple H walked into the living-room area and motioned everyone to sit down.

"Where's Lita?" asked Jeff.

"Big Brother has asked me to read out this notice concerning Lita.

The group froze nervously at the mention of Lita.

Big Brother would like to inform you that Lita has officially left the Big Brother House, during this evening, Lita attempted to escape the Big Brother House. She failed, but in the rules it does state that if anyone try's to escape he or she would be evicted from the house.

The suitcase and belongings will be collected tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow's eviction will still go ahead and on Saturday, a new superstar will enter the house. Details of the new arrival will be announced tomorrow.

If any of the housemates, would like counselling, which will not be filmed on camera, please come to the Diary Room, either tonight or tomorrow.

Big Brother.

"Wow," said Jeff, tears in his eyes.

"Poor Lita." Said Torrie.

"I can't believe we are going to get a new person in here, its going to be so weird." said Jericho.

"I can't believe they are still going ahead with the eviction." Said Kurt. " This whole thing has ruined my party."

"Will you stop being so selfish, for one second, no-one cares about your party." Shouted Triple H.

The group then separated, Jeff went into his bedroom, so he could cry in private, Kurt tagged along with Jericho and Steph complaining about his party whist Torrie and Triple H began to tidy up.

Friday.

Nothing much happened on Friday, Kurt and Jeff prepared for their possible eviction; neither had been up for the public vote before so no one was sure who would go.

Torrie and Jeff, the two closest to Lita had long counselling sessions, afterwards Jeff organized another Tennis Tournament match between Torrie and Stephanie, Stephanie won and Triple H v Kurt, Triple H won. He made Triple H promise that he would continue the Tournament if he left.

On the other-hand, everyone was hyped up about the new housemate who would arrive on Saturday, details came that depending on who got evicted tonight, if Jeff got evicted, the new housemate would be a girl, If Kurt got evicted the new housemate would be a boy.

They were also told that he/she wouldn't nominate in his/her first week nor can the housemate be nominated.

**Hello and Welcome back to the fourth Eviction Night, what an eventful last few days with Lita being kicked out and the announcement of a new arrival on Saturday.**

**But today is Friday and the voting has still continued throughout this week.**

**Who will go the Olympic Hero Kurt Angle or the Team Extreme Jeff Hardy?**

The housemates were shown gathering in the living room area.

Jeff was surrounded by Triple H and Torrie, whist Kurt sat with Stephanie and Jericho.

This is Big Brother, this week you nominated Kurt and Jeff for eviction, the public have been voting and the results are in.

The fifth person to leave the Big Brother house will be…

Kurt Angle.

Jeff gave high fives in celebration to Torrie and Triple H but then remembered his manners and consoled Kurt who looked sad to be leaving.

Well that's it people, Kurt Angle will be leaving tonight, the second person to leave this week.

Kurt got 68% of the votes; the public obviously wanted the peacemaker Jeff to stay in the house.

Kurt walked into his bedroom to pack and get himself ready, Stephanie followed him in.

" Say Hi to all your brothers for me." She laughed.

"Yeah I will."

"I'm going to miss you, you know." She said quietly. " You've really helped me cope in this house, especially with all your stories, it won't be the same without you."

"Thanks Stephanie, that means a lot." Kurt turned to face her. She looked so beautiful to him, sweet and innocent.

"I got you a present, you know, I was going to give it to you when you left, cause no offence, I thought I was going to win so you'd have to leave before me but anyway, I like you to have to now."

Kurt reached into his suitcase and brought out a small black case, he handed to an ecstatic Stephanie.

She opened it up and stared it inside.

"Oh my God, its beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

Stephanie held out a silver diamond necklace, she couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"It must have cost you a fortune."

"Well, you're worth it."

Stephanie smiled warmly and gave Kurt a big hug.

"Ill see you soon, Ok" asked Steph. "Now put on your best outfit and knock them dead out there." She laughed as a tear shed down her cheek. She was going to miss Kurt.

**In the Next Episode:**

**The new housemate arrives and stirs up the group.**


	11. WWE BigBrother11

**WWF Big Brother**

Episode Eleven 

Today was Saturday, the night after Kurt Angle's eviction and the exit of Lita, but instead of mourning their loss, the superstars were hyped up about the prospect of a new person coming into the house, the only thing they knew was that he was a he and he was a WWF superstar, Big Brother had told them that he would arrive today but gave no clue to what time, so the housemates were up and ready early tidying the house to welcome his visit.

By midday, the new superstar had yet to arrive and the housemates were getting restless.

"I wonder who it will be?" asked Jeff to the group.

"Do you think they will go for someone really famous or just a midcard person, I mean if they chose a famous person, it would definitely draw in ratings."

"Excuse me, but who is more famous than the me, the Living Legend Chris Jericho." Jericho boasted.

"Yeah and I'm the Billion Dollar Princess, people love me."

"Yeah right." Laughed Triple H.

"What did you say?" Stephanie said jumping up from her seat.

"I think you heard, I said it loud enough, or are you losing your hearing as well as your brain."

"That's it, I want you One on One, I want to kick your ass who over this house." Stephanie threatened.

"Darling, its hard to take your seriously, when you hardly know any wrestling moves, I mean I could poke you and you'd fall down right now." laughed Triple H.

"Not in wrestling, in tennis." Said Stephanie hand on her hips.

"Ok sure but the result will be the same."

"We'll see Hunter, I've been playing tennis since I was five and I have always come out on top."

"That's not the only thing your always on top for." Snapped back Hunter staring down Stephanie.

"Ok, break it up, break it up." Said Jeff, playing peacemaker again.

"Your constant arguing is going to you nowhere."

"Shut up Jeff, tell me I can beat and humiliate him on that tennis court."

"Well, yeah but.." stuttered Jeff.

"Good, see you on the court..Hunter." Stephanie said walking away smugly with Jericho.

The Clock hands turned to 1.00 and the two competitors made their way in the court set up in the garden.

Stephanie walked with Jericho in her "tennis outfit", Jericho grasping her shoulders and sending her words of encouragement.

Triple H then walked up, taking it all in his stride, he hardly viewed Stephanie as a real threat, but just for the fun he stared her down menacingly as he approached the court.

"Stephanie." Hunter nodded.

"Hunter." Stephanie nodded.

"Ok peeps, let's try and make this a fair match." Said Jeff.

"Revenge will be so sweet." Whispered Stephanie.

"Bring it On Princess." Hunter mouthed back.

WHAM, Stephanie hit a killer swerve and the game was underway, the two had no mercy for each other as they battled back and forth, Triple H had his unbeatable power but Stephanie had agility and speed that made up for the power.

They were in the third set, which winning one each, it was Triple H's serve late in the game, if he got this he would lead 2-1.

**Commentators.**

"Serve by Hunter, into the far corner, Stephanie just reaches it, swings it back near corner, Hunter power-blasts to the far corner but Stephanie was already anticipated the move and brings it right back."

"You know Bob, the reason why this is such a tight match, is because they've played a lot together, being husband and wife and with there money, Sunday afternoon, crumpets and tea followed by a round of tennis, but they never thought it would come too this."

"Hunter hits a low shot, but Stephanie chips it back and it sails past Hunter, Stephanie has won the serve."

" Such quality players at their peak today, they certainly have brought the best out of each today, as you can see Stephanie taking a little break, having a slurp of water whilst Jericho motivates her, what a great team they have been Jericho and Steph, what do you think Bob?"

" Well, lets just see if she can even the score as they come back onto the pitch, anxious faces on Jeff, Chris and Torrie as Steph bounces the ball onto the court, Serve by Stephanie, far corner by Hunter, Stephanie brings it right back, far corner again, back and forth by the two players, Stephanie tries a lob, does she do it? No Hunter jumps up and slams it down RIGHT ONTO STEPHANIE'S FACE, SHE FALLS DOWN AND HITS THE GRASS HARD-OH MY GOD IS SHE OK?"

"I don't know Bob, Jericho and Jeff have ran to her aid, she seems to be grasping her eye in pain and shouting something to Hunter."

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!" Stephanie screamed at Hunter, still holding her eye, Jericho gently pulled her hand from her eye but reeled back in horror, surrounding her eye was a big black bruise.

"What's the matter Chris, why are you looking at me like that, what's wrong?"

Stephanie quickly grabbed a mirror from her bag and screamed in horror.

"Look at me, look what you did to me, I look hideous!"

"It doesn't look that bad, it will heal back quickly." Said Torrie.

"Don't patronize me Torrie." She screamed back.

Hunter stood in the background chuckling to himself at the incident; Stephanie spotted him and stormed over to the official Jeff.

"You can't let that point count, you have to give a let!"

"Sorry Stephanie, but according to the rules, it's a fair point, its Hunter's serve."

Hunter smiled back and motioned Stephanie to give him the ball.

"Nooooooooooo!, It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" Stephanie wailed.

"Its Ok, you can get the point back." Said Jericho quietly, a little scared of Stephanie's tantrum.

"Right that's it, you won't to play dirty Fine." Stephanie stormed onto the court and play had resumed.

**Commentators.**

"Well, it looks like play has resumed with Triple H winning that last point to get the serve."

"Look at her eye, look at Stephanie's eye, can you believe he did that to her!"

"Serve by Hunter, power blasted back by Stephanie, swing into the near corner, lovely backhand by Stephanie, putting all her energy into it, forearm by Hunter, back by Stephanie, Hunter hits it high in the air…SLAM by Stephanie and that's a winning shot, Hunter had no chance..

**Would all housemates please come into the house, to welcome their new housemate.**

"Whoppee Do!" shouted Jeff, running inside, quickly followed by Triple H, Jericho and Torrie.

"Hey guys, I won the point, its my serve, you can't give up on the game now, Come back!" Stephanie said angrily.

But no one was listening to Stephanie's protests. She relunctedly headed indoors, the five housemates surrounded the diary room doors knowing a new person would come to the house…who it be?

Slowly the door opened and out came…

"Oh my God its..Hurricane Helms." Shouted an excited Torrie.

"Hurricanes the name." Said Hurricane swinging his green cap around and gently kissing Torrie on her hand.

"What a gentleman!" said Torrie who had taken a shine to the Hurricane.

"Hi Hurricane, I'm the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon." Reaching forward her hand smiling.

"Holy Batman! What's up with dat?" Hurricane said pointing to her black eye.

Stephanie suddenly burst into tears and ran into her bedroom slamming the door.

"Hi, Im a man who needs no introduction, Im the Living Legend, the first Undisputed Champion."

"Didn't you lose those titles at Wrestlemania to Triple H?" asked Hurricane.

"It was a fluke I tell you, A FLUKE!" Said Jericho scowling.

"Hey, I think I'm going to like you Man." Said Triple H leading Hurricane into the house.

Torrie eagerly followed the Hurricane and gave him the guided tour of the house.

"These are the bedrooms, we have moved around a lot since people left, so you can have your pick at which one you want to stay in."

"And which one are you staying in, my lady of enchantment"

Torrie giggled. "That one" Torrie pointed.

"Then that one it shall be." 

Over the next few days, the attention was all focused on the Hurricane, he was someone new to talk too and to have fun with.

Torrie, Triple H and Jeff enjoyed spending time with him but Stephanie and Jericho hated the guy.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" said Stephanie. "Wearing that stupid mask and green cap, trying to be a superhero, its just pathetic."

"Yeah, and how can he judge me on losing my titles, when was the last time he won a title? In fact has he ever won a title? I don't think so."

"Shame we can't nominate him this week, he's definitely got my vote." Snarled Stephanie as she and Jericho watched him tell his superhero tales to Torrie and Jeff.

**Nominations.**

**Would all housemates' assembly in the living-room area for the nominations**

This week only five people would take part as Hurricane was excluded since this was his first week.

Chris Jericho                 Jeff Hardy                      Triple H 

Jeff Hardy                      Stephanie McMahon      Chris Jericho

Stephanie McMahon      Triple H                         Torrie Wilson

Torrie Wilson                 Stephanie McMahon      Jeff Hardy

Triple H                         Chris Jericho                 Torrie Wilson

Reasons:

Triple H. Well I choose Chris Jericho, because he is so obnoxious and thinks he is better than everyone else. Torrie she's a nice girl and all but she is not very good at tasks and is rather lazy about helping out with housework and stuff.

Chris Jericho. Jeff Hardy, I've hated him from the start, annoying little toe rag and Triple H because he's been sniffing around Stephanie for a while now and no one makes a fool out of Chris Jericho.

Wow in a shock round everyone has been nominated (excluding Hurricane), so this week, Jericho, Jeff, Stephanie, Torrie and Triple H will be up for the public vote.

Thank you for your nominations, the results will be announced later this week.

Tomorrow was Torrie's birthday and Big Brother had allowed for her to have a party, she decided to have a costume party where everyone had to dress up in fancy outfits supplied by Big Brother along with their own clothes plus they would have to paint their faces.

The preparations for the party arrived on Tuesday Morning and most of the group spent the day decorating the house.

"Who are you going to be tonight?" asked Torrie to Hurricane.

"Who am I going to be tonight? I'm already a superhero, Hurricane Helms."

"But, it's a costume party, you have to dress up as someone different."

"Fine, Ill see what the Hurricane can come up with," Hurricane said pointing to the sky then flying to the bedroom to prepare an outfit.

**This is Big Brother. It is now time for the results of the nominations.**

"Oh my God, who will it be this week." Squealed Jeff as he sat on the sofa next to Hurricane and Torrie.

"Your have to go this next week." Sneered Jericho to Hurricane.

"The Hurricane fears nothing not even the nominations."

**There are five people nominationed this week.**

"Five people, but that's all of us!" said Jeff shocked.

There are:

Chris Jericho

Jeff Hardy

Stephanie McMahon

Torrie Wilson and

Triple H

"Wow the public are going to have a hard job deciding this week, well im automatically knocked out cause I'm a Living Legend but they still have four people to choose from." Boasted Jericho.

"Hey, you don't think Ill go" questioned Stephanie.

"Of course not Darling." Said Jericho reassuring Stephanie.

"Well whatever the outcome, Good Luck everyone, we are approaching the end anyway." Said Triple H. "Now lets forget about Friday and concentrate on Torrie's Birthday."

The fact that all of them had been nominated made the process easily, knowing that the chance of them going had decreased and that everyone else was going through the same thing.

The evening came and everyone had dressed up for Torrie's costume party.

Hurricane grudgingly came as Batman and Torrie came as Cat-Woman, but at least Hurricane still was a superhero as he rode in on his Batmobile.

Jericho came as an Egyptian Pharaoh, which gave him an excuse to wear gold clothes and gold jewellary the only colour for a Living Legend, the affect was complete when Stephanie came in as Cleopatra.

Triple H dressed up as the Hulk, Stephanie suggested that he come as King Kong or a big ape since he wouldn't need to wear a costume.

Jeff came up rather short when the costumes came round as he ended up spending the whole evening in a Bunny costume.

The Alcohol arrived and the group ended up getting rather drunk.

"So Torrie is this your best birthday party or what?" cheered Triple H.

"Give her the bumps." Yelled Jeff.

"Even better, throw her naked into the Jacuzzi." Said Jericho.

"No way." Said Torrie.

"Ok if you say so!" said Jeff.

Triple H and Jericho lifted Torrie up high and lead her into the garden, I, 2, 3 SPLASH!

Torrie landed into the Jacuzzi, where Jeff, Triple H and Jericho joined her.

Back in the house, Stephanie sat with Hurricane or for tonight Batman.

"So Batman, what your super-powers?" Stephanie said cuddling up to Hurricane.

"You know Steph, you've done a really good job covering up that black eye with your make-up." Trying to edge away from a drunk Stephanie.

"Come on Batman, have a drink, loosen up."

"Batman doesn't drink, he needs to stay focused." Said Hurricane.

"Come on, Ill show you my super-powers." Said Stephanie trying to kiss Hurricane.

Hurricane gently pushed Stephanie away but he obviously didn't know his own strength as she fell to the floor.

"Steph, are you OK?"

All he got in reply was the sound of Stephanie snoring, as she lay asleep on the floor.

Several hours later, the group decided to go to bed, staggering out of the Jacuzzi, Jericho and Jeff had been hit the worst and after the vomiting explosions, Jeff finally fell onto his bed.

Jericho walked towards the living room and found Stephanie lying on the floor.

"Hey, wake up Steph, stop being stupid, Wake up," said Jericho prodding Stephanie with his foot.

"Its Ok Chris, Ill take care of her." Said Triple H who was the only one who seemed to be able to handle his drink.

Jericho headed to his room and Triple H leant down beside Stephanie.

"Stephanie, Come on Wake up, Wake up."

It was no-use she was sound asleep.

Triple H gently lifted her up, carrying her in his arms walking towards her room, her make-up was smudged, her Cleopatra wig hanged from her head.

He set her down gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her, who would have thought Daddy's Girl would get herself hammered, Hunter thought, gently taking off her Cleopatra wig, allowing her long brown hair to flow across her face.

Looking at her, so delicate, innocent like when he first met her…"Stop it, Hunter, Stop it." He said to himself, Stephanie and him were past, finished, he had to move on, she didn't want him anymore, coming into the house was a bad idea.

But in the back of his mind, he also knew that this could be his or Stephanie's last week and he had desperately wanted to resolve things, yet he was also a proud man, he didn't want to make himself look weak again, remembering how he told Steph he still loved her, Look were that got him.

Triple H looked back at Stephanie who was still sound asleep, he gently kissed her on the forehead then made his way back to his own room.

After helping the birthday- girl Torrie to her room, Hurricane came into the Diary Room.

Hi Big Brother.

Hello Hurricane.

How is your first week going in the Big Brother house?

Well, it's certainly been eventful, I knew it was going to hard coming in so late since the group have already to some degree bonded together, but overall I am enjoying myself. I didn't expect everyone to drink so much but I guess that's just me, seeing Stephanie and Jeff get themselves so drunk was funny.

Id say I'm getting along best with Torrie and Jeff, They have been really supportive, but being a superhero, being as noble as I am, I know not to get involved with Torrie, she does have Tajiri waiting on the outside and he's got a wicked kick, wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of that!

I honestly don't know who will go on Friday, I don't know how the public will react to Jericho and Stephanie, the may want them two to stay, I don't know.

But despite some people giving me the cold shoulder, the Big Brother house is a fun place to be!

**In the Next Episode:**

**Hurricane and Torrie get close plus who will go out of the five?**


	12. WWE BigBrother12

**WWF Big Brother**

Episode Twelve 

Hello, Live from the Big Brother Studios where we are packed tonight as the families from five superstars gather round to await the result.

Who will be walking into the studio tonight?

Will it be Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Torrie Wilson or Triple H.

But first lets find out what happened during today in the Big Brother house.

**Friday.**

The housemates as usual did not rise early especially after the party last night, Stephanie was still out of it and when Jeff and Jericho finally got up it was with a splitting headache and bad tempers, Jeff went into the Diary Room to plea for aspirin but stern Big Brother said No.

Hurricane and Torrie sat in the garden, Hurricane was wearing his usual Hurricane outfit.

"Its hard to believe that this could be my last day in the house." Said Torrie sadly.

"Never fears, when the Hurricane is here, your such a nice charming lady, you're certain not too go."

"Oh Hurricane, your so sweet, if you hadn't come in after Lita, I don't know what I would have done, you've been the rock that has kept me steady."

" Well, it's my job to save and protect a damsel in distress."

"You know if I do go tonight, you know what would be the perfect present?" Torrie seductively said.

"No what?"

"Well we could go inside…"

" A Brilliant idea, the Hurricane needs a wholesome breakfast to give him strength for the day."

"No I don't mean breakfast, I mean we could go into the bedroom.."

"Ah yes, my hair does need a little more gel to make it streamline."

Torrie sighed, it seems Hurricane wasn't getting her point, she pulled him up by the arm and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Now where is that gel?" Hurricane said rummaging through Torrie's things.

"You don't need your stupid gel," said Torrie pulling him onto the bed.

"Now come on, give a late birthday present." Said Torrie.

"Torrie there are people around, I don't want any of them seeing."

"Hurricane, no-one is going to come in and Stephanie hasn't stirred all night."

Torrie leaned a kissed Hurricane passionately, Hurricane reciprocated but eventually pulled away.

"What's the matter Hurricane, I thought you wanted this?"

"Yeah but don't you have a boyfriend at home, Tajiri?"

"Come on Hurricane, he will never know and anyway I don't want him, I want you, you can't deny the chemistry between us."

"Torrie, you're a really nice and beautiful girl but I just think that we shouldn't do this in the Big Brother house, people nationwide are watching."

"Hurricane, what is with all these excuses, don't you want to go to bed with me?"

"Torrie, I don't want to hurt you, but its time that you knew the truth."

"What are you going on about?"

"Torrie, I'm gay."

Stephanie finally awoke from her bed not in the best of moods after last night, she stumbled into the living room area to find Jericho and Jeff lying half awake on the sofas.

"You guys got any aspirin?"

"No, we already looked, we even asked Big Brother, no can do." Jeff said weakly clutching his head.

Stephanie looked over at Jericho.

"God you look awful." She said jokingly.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jericho joked. " Not such a princess now."

" Well I don't know if you remember guys but today is Friday and we are all up for eviction so you better get yourselves ready, Now i'm going to have a nice long shower, hopefully it will get rid of my migraine, Jericho would you like to come too?" 

Jericho tried to get off the sofa but every little move made his body ache.

"Oh my head!" Jericho moaned.

"Wow, you must be really ill to refuse that offer."

Stephanie headed over to the showers and opened the door.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Stephanie said as she saw Triple H butt-naked climbing out of the shower.

Triple H smiled evilly as he put a towel round his waist.

"Hey Steph, its nothing you haven't seen before, but you missed that."

"Shut up Hunter, I'm not in the mood for your little jokes, my body aches and head is killing me, all I need is a shower."

"Hey sure Steph no problem, Ill just grab my stuff and be out of your way."

Stephanie stared at Triple H confused, why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

Triple H grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room, Stephanie was just about to undress when Triple H opened the door.

"Oh, I thought you'd like to know, that I used all the remaining hot water, sorry I guess your just have to have a cold shower today." Hunter smirked as he quickly closed the door, leaving Stephanie furious.

"Fine you want to play games, just watch me!" she threatened.

" A gay superhero!" said a shocked Jeff.

"He's gay, who would have thought it." Said Triple H.

"Yep, I know and now I've made a fool out of myself, chasing after a gay guy, what is Tajiri going to think?"

"Hey he had us fooled as much as he did you, he's a sly one." Said Jericho.

"I don't understand why he didn't want to tell us before, saved me a lot of trouble, what's he got to hide?" said Torrie.

"Yeah what has he got to hide?" wondered Jeff. " I wonder if he has any other secrets that he's hiding."

So now its approaching 9.00 at everyone is full of nerves tonight, it seems Hurricane has tried to apologize to Torrie for leading her on and not being the one to hold grudges as accepted his apology, but will the rest of the group trust him again?

Now the housemates sit in the living room area awaiting the voice of Big Brother.

Hello this is Big Brother.

"Hello Big Brother." Shouted the housemates.

This week you nominated, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Torrie Wilson and Triple H for eviction, the public have been voting and we have reached a result.

The Sixth person to live the Big Brother house will be,

Torrie Wilson.

Torrie jumped up in delight and excitement.

"See you soon Tajiri!" she shouted as the other housemates congratulated her.

Hurricane gave her a big long hug.

"Keep in touch, OK?" said Torrie.

"Of course, Hurricane never lets his friends down."

It had been several hours since Torrie had left the house, and Jeff and Hurricane were feeling depressed.

"Hey cheer up guys, only a few more weeks to go." Said Triple H.

"Yeah I know, but it seems all my friends are slowly going." said Jeff

"Come on, you still have me and Hurricane." Said Triple H patting Jeff's back though to Jeff it was more like a thump.

"Ill tell you what, how about I cook you your favourite dessert tonight."

" What home-cooked Apple Pie using fresh apples." Said Jeff eagerly.

"Erm, yeah sure, whatever you want." 

Hunter had never cooked Apple Pie before let alone straight from scratch and he had promised to do it and they did have all the ingredients for the pastry and they had apples so away he went.

Hello and welcome to the "It tastes that Damn Good." The Big Brother Cookery Show with your host Triple H.

"Hello today I'm making homemade Apple Pie straight from scratch, it takes two hours but it will be worth it as my cooking always tastes that Damn Good."

It was late at night and Triple H, Jeff and Hurricane were lying in the living room taking little naps until their pie was ready, it had taken two hours and Triple H was tired out, cooking was hard work, they set a timer which would ring when the pie was ready.

Stephanie and Jericho quietly came out of the bedroom and made their way to the oven.

"This should teach Hunter to make me have a cold shower." Stephanie cackled as she turned the temperature up on the oven.

"Hope you enjoy your burnt pie!" she laughed.

"You are so evil and I love it!" said Jericho as they made their way back into the bedroom.

Triple H was drifting in and out of sleep and suddenly he smelt smoke coming this way.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" asked Jeff.

"Oh my god, the Pie!" said Triple H.

"Don't worry Hurricane will save the pie!"

Hurricane jumped over the sofa and ran to the oven, putting on oven gloves (he didn't want to burnt his hands) he pulled out the black pie.

"MY PIE!" cried Jeff. "This is not what it is suppose to look like!"

"I don't understand what happened," said Triple H clearing away the smoke. " I swear I put it on the right temperature."

Stephanie and Jericho came out of the bedroom complaining about the smoke.

"Look at my pie, its ruined." 

"Do you know anything about it?" questioned Triple H.

"No why would we know anything about it." Smirked Stephanie.

She walked up to look at the pie and secretly smiled.

"Sorry Hunter, I guess your cooking isn't that Damn Good!" she cackled walking back to the bedroom.

Hunter stared at her furiously knowing it was her who had burnt the pie.

In the Next Episode.

The Triple H and Stephanie wars continue plus the house has a new arrival. (and it's not a housemate!)


	13. WWE BigBrother13

**WWF Big Brother**

**Episode Thirteen.**

The night before, Torrie had left the Big Brother house and now there were only five people left. The numbers were slowly decreasing but the housemates also knew that as each person left, the end was nearer and so was the cash.

The early morning sun shone through the house as the group sat down eating their porridge served by Jeff. 

Triple H and Stephanie sat on opposite chairs, if looks could kill, they would both be dead. 

Although he had no evidence, Triple H knew Stephanie had burnt his homemade pie and he was plotting his revenge.

Would Chris Jericho please come to the Diary Room.

"I haven't done anything, I swear!" protested Jericho.

"Just go in "

Jericho grudgingly walked towards the Diary Room.

He came back 5min later with a sheet of paper.

"It looks like we have a new task."

"Cool, what is it?" asked Jeff.

Jericho sat down in on the sofa and prepared to read out Big Brother's instructions.

This week, you will have a new arrival in the house. Molly the Labrador. Over the next few days, you will teach her tricks such as sit, paw, lie down and fetch. She will arrive later today and will spend 6 hours a day in the house before being taken home each day.

Fail to teach Molly the dog will result in a £30 loss of your shopping money.

"Brilliant, I love dogs!" said Triple H excitedly.

"I don't believe it, I have to live with that smelly, annoying animal once again, I hate dogs." Snarled Stephanie.

Remembering her experiences with Hunter's dog Lucy.

" And dogs hate you." Replied Triple H.

"I hope it won't be like that disgusting dog Lucy, pooping all over the floor, stinking the place out." Said Jericho.

"We are getting a Labrador, they are adorable!" said Jeff.

"It must be a pretty smart dog as well, having to learn all those tricks, they don't call them Man's best friend for nothing." Said Hurricane.

"Well, I suggest we get these pig sty tidy so the dog feels welcome." 

"Operation, Get house tidy for Molly is in progress." Said Hurricane getting to work.

Triple H, Jeff and Hurricane spent the morning tidying up whilst the lazy twosome Stephanie and Jericho spent the morning bitching about the other housemates and the prospect of a dog living with them in the garden.

Around Midday, Triple H sat down with Jeff with a plan in mind.

"Now Jeff, you know your pie last night, it was Stephanie who burnt it."

"What?! My Pie!"

" I know, I know it was a truly evil thing to do, but revenge is sweet, and I have the perfect plan to get her back, but I need your help are you in?"

"Yeah sure, what do I have to do?"

Triple H smiled at his accomplice.

" I know the one thing that Stephanie hates, even more than dogs.." Triple H whispered the plan to Jeff as he nodded along.

Jeff walked into the garden, towards Stephanie and Jericho.

"Stephanie, I just got a message from Big Brother." Said Jeff.

"Why? What the hell do they want?"

"They have sent you a individual task."

"This seems fishy to me, an individual task? They have never done one of those before." Said Jericho.

" If you do this task, you get an extra £20 for your spending money."

Stephanie smiled eagerly. In the Big Brother house £20 was a lot of money.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to clean out the chicken coop."

"No way, No way, those evil, filthy little birds are out to get me, they should be on my dinner plate, not in the garden. I have forced myself to live with them but no way, am I cleaning them out."

" Yeah, you can't make Steph do something like that!" protested Jericho. "She is way above cleaning chicken coops."

"Everyone is equal in this house, if you don't do it £20 is deducted from the shopping total, we need that money Steph for all the housemates."

"Like I care about you!" laughed Stephanie. "No way."

"Come on Steph, please do it, its only one time, it doesn't take long." Pleaded Jericho, who wanted that £20.

"Please Stephanie, Ill do it with you, you will hardly get your hands dirty." Said Jeff.

"Fine, but it better be quick, I can't stand being around those birds for too long."

Stephanie put on some rubber gloves and made her way to the chicken coop with Jeff. Triple H and Hurricane stood hidden in the background not wanting to be seen by Steph. There was no way they were going to miss this.

They opened up the coop and walk towards the hut.

"Yuck! I can't believe I'm doing this." Moaned Stephanie.

Jeff carried a bucket and opened up the hut, the chickens came squawking out.

"Get them off me! Get them off me! Ahhhhhh, they're flapping around, get them off me!" Stephanie screamed.

"Stephanie, calm down, they are not going to hurt you, with the scene your making, they are probably more scared of you than you are off them."

"Very funny Jeff, lets just get this over and done with, their evil those birds. Evil!"

Jeff handed Stephanie a bucket and Jeff began filling it with used straw, chicken feed and Chicken poop.

"This is so disgusting!" said Stephanie grimacing at the contents of the bucket.

 Triple H stood on the outside of the chicken coop, he leaned in and picked up a chicken, it flapped in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing Hunter! Don't you dare put that chicken near me, I'm warning you!"

Hunter laughed and threw the chicken at Stephanie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, get it away, oh my God Jeff, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Jeff said as he turned around to see Stephanie flying her arms around, scared of the harmless Chicken below her.

Jeff gingerly picked up the bucket and quickly threw the contents over Stephanie.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Stephanie screamed. "Jeff look at me, I'm covered." Stephanie cried, stomping her feet in a tantrum.

"Sorry Stephanie, the bucket just slipped." Jeff quietly laughed, giving the thumbs up to Triple H.

"Stephanie, what happened? You seem to have got yourself in a frightful mess." Laughed Triple H.

Stephanie cried out in rage and ran into the house.

"Good job, Jeff, you totally covered her."

"That should teach her for messing with my pie!" said Jeff giving high fives to both Triple H and Hurricane.

Would Triple H please come to the Diary Room to collect Molly.

"Whoopee Do!" shouted Jeff. The housemates sat in the living room. Stephanie and her sidekick Jericho scowled at Triple H and Jeff. Stephanie wore a new outfit after the last was ruined, her hair wet from the shower, her face filled with an evil scowl.

"Come on Steph, cheer up, Molly has arrived." Said Hurricane.

" Shut up you so called Superhero."

Triple H lead Molly in on a little lead, she bounced around happily enjoying the attention.

"She's so cute, aren't you my little Molly, you are so cute." Said Triple H with a baby voice.

"This is sickening." Said Stephanie.

"Now Steph, you can't bad-mouth or hurt Molly, she has feelings too and if you do your have Big Brother to answer too as well as me."

"Not after the Animal Protection companies have a word as well" Jeff added.

"Oooooo, I'm so scared." Said Stephanie sarcastically.

Stephanie and Jericho left the room as Triple H, Jeff and Hurricane patted and stroked the dog.

"Come on boy, do you know how to sit, come on sit girl, sit."

The dog remained standing, wagging its tail at its owners.

"Come on Sit. Sit girl. Come on Molly Sit." Said Jeff, making hand motions, but the dog remained still.

"This is going to be a hard task." Said Jeff.

Monday had arrived, the day of the nominations over the past day, Triple H, Jeff and Hurricane had worked with Molly and they had managed it get her to sit and paw, but she still hadn't managed to lay down, play dead or fetch.

Stephanie and Jericho had a clear mind as to who they were going to nominate after the chicken incident but how would the other housemates vote?

Chris Jericho                             Triple H             Jeff Hardy

Hurricane                                  Chris Jericho     Stephanie McMahon

Jeff Hardy                                  Chris Jericho     Stephanie McMahon

Stephanie McMahon                  Jeff Hardy          Hurricane

Triple H                                     Hurricane          Chris Jericho

**Reasons.**

**Triple H.** Chris Jericho is an asshole. End of story. Hurricane is a nice guy and all but you see I want to keep Stephanie around so I can play more tricks on her. The chicken thing was hilarious; no I'm not finished with her yet so it had to be Hurricane.

**Stephanie McMahon. **Jeff because it is hard to believe he just accidentally slipped and poured that bucket on the top of me. It was utterly disgusting and the smell was awful. He will pay for that.

Hurricane is just stupid pretending he is a superhero and all that, your probably wondering why I didn't pick my ex-husband Hunter, you see that was my original plan but then I thought, if he goes then I will never get revenge, that cookery thing was just a warm-up, I've got much bigger plans for Hunter. Much bigger.

So come Friday it will be Jericho, Jeff, Hurricane and Stephanie up for eviction. If Stephanie had gone with her original choice and picked Triple H, he would be up instead of Hurricane.

Will she regret her decision?

Chris Jericho sat with Molly in the garden trying to teach her how to fetch unsuccessfully.

"Come on you Stupid dog fetch!" he bellowed at Molly. But she remained still wagging her tail.

"Don't you wag your tail at me, you stupid dog, you're so useless!"

Jericho picked the ball and threw it onto the garden.

The dog remained still.

"Come on fetch, run over their pick up the ball and bring it back, its simple! Or can't your little tiny brain master that!"

The dog remained still wagging its tail at Jericho.

" I bet you find this so funny, well you know what, you are going to learn Molly, because I want that money for the final week, so I can lots of food and alcohol for when I win Big Brother, and where are you going to be? That's right, stuck in a pen somewhere in some Dog home, because nobody loves you, nobody loves you, nobody loves you." Jericho chanted staring the dog right in the eye.

"Now fetch the god damn ball!"

Jericho shouted throwing the ball into the garden.

The dog remained still wagging its tail.

"COME ON, YOU STUPID DOG!"

Jericho calmed himself down before he did something he might regret.

"Now look Molly, I've taken time out of my day to help you and I really want that money, because I want lots of nice food and alcohol for my party when I win Big Brother and win a million pounds, so come on, why don't help us out and learn all he tricks including fetch, come on you're a smart dog, aren't you Molly, show us what your made of!"

Jericho threw the ball one last time.

AND SHOCKINGLY…MOLLY REMAINED STILL.

"Right that's it!"

Jericho grabbed the Molly by the corner and lead her indoors opening the stock room door, he lead Molly in.

"Now you stay in here and think about what you did and what will become of you if you don't fetch!" Jericho said slamming the stock room door.

Molly remained in the stock room wagging her tail happily.

"Hey Stephanie, have you seen Molly anywhere, I thought we could practise but she left."

"No, I think Jericho was trying to teach her fetch, stupid dog."

Jeff walked into the garden, but stopped in his tracks when he heard something coming from the Stock room.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he heard barking and yapping coming from the Stock room.

"Molly!, Its Ok Molly we will get you out of there, stay strong, help will be here in the second, your be alright, Stephanie, get help now!"

Jeff stayed by the door soothing a frantic Molly, Stephanie ran to find Jericho.

Jericho ran in to find Jeff sitting by the stock room door.

"Jericho, how could you? She's an innocent little dog, trapped in there, come on help me open the door."

Jericho felt a pang of remorse, and together he and Jeff tried to force the door open but it was no use.

STAND BACK! THERES A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!

Hurricane's music blared through the speakers and as quick as lighting, Hurricane sped into the room.

"Stand back people, this is a case for the Hurricane."

Hurricane tried to bash open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Come on team, our force combined will save Molly."

Jeff, Jericho and Hurricane ran out the door, but they each fell to the floor in the plan.

"Ok, time for Plan B, stand back, this could be dangerous."

Everyone moved back as Hurricane walked towards the door, he leaned and pushed on the doorknob and in a second the door opened.

"Wow, you saved Molly!"

Hurricane smiled as Molly jumped into his arms, licking his face.

"You're my hero." Said Jeff.

"Just another day at work." Said the Hurricane.

Today was Tuesday and the housemates wondered who would be up for nomination, this would be the last eviction before the end, then next week would be the last week, the public would start voting for who they want to win, the person with the least votes would leave on Thursday, the other three would wait till Friday for the final result.

Would the housemates please assembly in the living room area for the results of the nominations.

The housemates assembled into the living room for the last nominations, to show a sense of unity they all held hands.

" If you think about it, we are all winners anyway, we are the final five." Said Triple H.

Four people have been nominated this week.

There are in alaphetical order.

Chris Jericho

Hurricane

Jeff Hardy

And… Stephanie McMahon

Chris Jericho glared at Stephanie, whilst Jeff and Hurricane congragulated Triple H.

"Hi man, your in the final four!" said Jeff. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty chuffed, but you could make it too."

"Yeah, we will see."

The group disassembled and Jericho followed Stephanie into the garden.

" Thanks a lot Stephanie, thanks a lot."

"What, we are both up you know."

"Whom did you vote for?" Jericho said angrily.

"Jeff Hardy and Hurricane." Stephanie said weakly.

"I knew it, you bitch, we agreed that we would vote Jeff and Triple H, now because of you voting Hurricane, Triple H is in the final four, he could win, you know, its that what you want?"

"You can't dictate who I vote for Jericho, it's against the rules, and I know what I'm doing Ok?"

"Yeah whatever Steph, you could be gone come Friday, yeah that was a good plan."

"Whoever we picked, me and you would have been up, its up to the public to decide."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you want to get back with your ex-husband."

"Don't be ridiculous Chris, we'll a team."

" He obviously wants you and you've spent the last two days fixating about him."

"He tricked me and helped to cover me with chicken crap, you know I cleaned that dump but did I get that money, No, because it wasn't an official task, it was a trap and I'm not going to let that pass by, not by me the Billion Dollar Princess, I want him in this house so he gets wants coming to him."

"Well, lets just hope we are in this house too."

"Of course we will Chris." Said Stephanie, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Now, come with me, I have a prefect plan for Hunter tonight."

It was late at night, most of the superstars were asleep, apart from Stephanie and Jericho who had sneaked into the bedroom.

"What are you up too Stephanie?" 

"Shhh, be quiet." 

Stephanie went to Hunter's suitcase and looked through his things.

"What are we looking for?"

Stephanie didn't answer but continued looking, finally she pulled out a full toothpaste tube.

"Take this into the bathroom, now, I will be there in a sec."

Jericho went into the bathroom, Stephanie rummaged further and pulled out a family photo album.

" I think Ill keep this." She thought as she placed the album under her arm and left the room.

Stephanie met Jericho in the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you going to do with a tube of toothpaste?"

"It's a little trick I learned at University, we are going to replace the toothpaste with this." Stephanie said, showing Jericho a tube of facial cream.

Jericho laughed.

"He might get his teeth clean with that, Steph, its brilliant." Jericho kissed Stephanie passionately placing his hands on her hips.

"Chris..We got plenty of time for that later." She giggled. "Now lets get to work."

"This is so going to make up for the chicken thing, I can't wait to see him tomorrow morning, happily going to brush his teeth, when BAM, his ex-wife gets her revenge." Jericho laughed.

"Chris, Darling this is just the beginning."

**In the Next Episode**

**Will Triple H fall for Stephanie's trick? And Molly is put to the test.**

**The last eviction before the final night. Who will be left in the final four? Find out next week.**


	14. WWE BigBrother14

**WWF Big Brother.**

**Episode Fourteen.**

****

Hello, tonight is Eviction Night and this week we've seen Hurricane, Stephanie, Jeff and Jericho be nominated, this is Hurricanes first time but the other superstars have survived before.

Find out who goes tonight.

**Today is a special Eviction Night, as we have two special guests, who will join us today, please welcome to former Big Brother housemates, Trish Stratus and Kurt Angle!**

**Trish and Kurt walk happily in and sit on the sofa.**

Hello, Trish, Kurt 

**Hello.**

Now you have both been in the Big Brother house, Kurt for a little longer but you know what it is like inside there, can you give us a little insight as to what its like?

Trish: It is awful intense, you also can't get away from the fact that the cameras are everywhere and everything you do and say is being monitored.

**Kurt: Yeah, at the start, everyone felt really uncomfortable cause of the cameras but you do get use to them, though you hardly ever forget them.**

Trish: I tell you, it was really difficult using the shower and toilet the first time, I was convinced it was going to shown on TV!

Now during your time, you Kurt had quite a close retiaonship with Stephanie McMahon, unfortunately she didn't seem to feel the same way. How did that make you feel?

**Kurt: Well, what was I really thinking in the first place, I knew she was with Jericho from the start, I have been chasing for almost two years now and I have finally accepted that we will always just be friends, actually its quite funny, as soon as I left the house some fans started this Kurt & Steph campaign, trying to get us together.**

**Good Luck Guys!**

Trish you also had a close relationship with Triple H, which lead to the famous fight with Stephanie, what exactly happened there?

Trish: Me and Hunter were just friends, we got along really well but it saddened me when he said I reminded him of Stephanie, I guess he only saw what he wanted to see.

As for Stephanie, its obvious she still loves him, Jericho is just a cover-up. The fight may have been about Jericho but deep down it was about Hunter and she felt threatened by me.

That brings me to my next question. Do you think Hunter and Stephanie will get back together?

Kurt: Never say never is one of my mottos. It could happen although Stephanie can do so much better.

Trish: Like you then, Kurt is that what your trying to say.

Kurt: No, I'm just trying to say that she deserves better. Look at all the things Hunter has done to her.

Trish. Oh yeah and Stephanie is an innocent little angel.

Kurt: He seduced her and forced her into marriage.

Trish: She married him to get back at her father, she wouldn't have married him if he weren't going to become the next WWF Champion.

Kurt: Excuse me, she made him what he is today, she has made his career, he is nothing without her..

Trish: Oh yeah, failed Invasion, failed to help Jericho regain his title, faked her own pregnancy…

Kurt: She was forced into that, he treated her like dirt.

Ok, Ok, break it up you two, your fighting is not on the agenda tonight. Before you leave, who do you think will go tonight?

Kurt: Hurricane, it was a waste of time bringing him in.

Trish: Jericho or Stephanie, they both think they are better than everyone else.

Kurt: Like you.

Trish: Excuse me, what do you say?

Kurt and Trish continue to argue, until security breaks them up and leads them to the back.

Ok lets have a look at what the superstars have been doing today.

Stephanie and Jericho stood outside the bathroom door smiling and giggling like schoolgirls. Triple H had just washed his face and now was heading for the toothpaste tube.

"This is going to be so sweet." Jericho laughed.

"Be quiet Chris," Stephanie said slapping his thigh playfully.

Triple H squeezed the 'toothpaste' onto the brush and looked at it weirdly.

"Brush your teeth, Hunter, go on." Stephanie whispered.

Triple H put the brush in his mouth and started brushing but not for long. He angrily spitted it out.

"Yuck, what the hell?"

Stephanie giggled in the background.

Triple H looked at the tube and squeezed some onto his hand, smelling it.

"Stephanie, you conniving bitch!"

Stephanie ran out into the garden, Jericho into the bedroom laughing his head off. Triple H followed Stephanie and stared at her evilly.

"You did this, didn't you!" he shouted angrily.

Triple H stood opposite Stephanie in the garden.

Stephanie was still laughing at the angry Triple H.

"What you gonna do, what you gonna do, what you gonna do." She happily chanted, to her surprise Hunter started laughing too.

"That was a pretty good trick."

"Yeah, shame more people couldn't see it, like when I was covered in chicken muck."

"That was the highlight of my week." Hunter laughed. "But don't worry Miss McMahon, ill get you back, we will see who's laughing next."

Triple H winked at Stephanie as he headed back in.

Task Assessment.

Jeff sat with Molly as they prepared to start the task assessment.

They had decided that since Triple H worked best with dogs, he should be the one to guide Molly.

Molly obiently sat and played dead and happily held up her paw for Triple H, but the next task was fetch, they had a two-minute time limit and Molly had let to fetch a ball.

"Go on Molly, fetch the ball, be a good girl, go on Molly, get the ball." 

Molly remained still.

"Its no use, she hates fetch." Jeff said sadly.

Triple H tried a few more times but Molly remained still, it seemed there hopes of any money were slowly drifting away.

"Come on Molly, Go get the ball, come on, MOLLY, MOLLY, MOLLY, MOLLY" 

Everyone looked around to see Jericho cheering Molly on and to everyone's surprise, Molly raced to the ball and grabbed it her teeth, dropping it at Jericho's feet and jumping up and down at his feet.

"Well done Molly, well done, I knew you could do it!" said Jericho, picking Molly up in his arms.

"Jericho, I never knew you liked dogs?" said Hurricane.

Jericho looked up at everyone, a little embarrassed.

"I don't, I'm just glad we got the money that's all."

"Yeah right!" said Jeff. "Looks like you just found a new friend." As they watched Jericho and Molly bond.

The countdown to the eviction had began as the evening drew near, Stephanie had spent the afternoon with Jericho in the garden and had come in to touch up on her make up and get changed, but as she entered the bedroom she was in for a big surprise.

All of her cosmetics were lying across the floor, the contents sprayed all over the carpet and bed. 

On the wall above the bed, red lipstick spoke the words.

"Who's laughing now?"

Stephanie was speechless, she went to her suitcase and pulled out the photo album she stole from Hunter earlier, she looked through it, taking out a picture of him and his parents and ripped it in half, it reminded her of how she had ripped up the photo albums in their home just after they broke up. I guess this was his personal photo album for his special photos. Even better.

Ripping away at family and wrestling photos, suddenly she stopped destroying the photos and pulled at one from the back. It was a picture of Hunter and her in Alabama, when she had taken two weeks off work to see him. She was all happy and smiles, Hunters arms wrapped around her waist and gently kissing her cheek.

I wonder why he kept it? She thought, it had been a great day, for once Hunter had forgotten about his injury and they had spent the whole day together.

She quietly slipped the photo back into the album and put it back in the suitcase. What was the point of ripping up photos? It was stupid and immature.

She got a cloth and wiped away the words on the wall as best she could, before clearing away her stuff. It was time to get ready for a possible eviction.

Hello and welcome back, it's the moment you've been waiting for, who will go tonight? Will Kurt be right and Hurricane goes? Or will Trish be right and either Jericho or Stephanie go? Or the dark horse Jeff?

The housemates were shown sitting in there usual eviction seats, nervous as hell, Who would go and miss out on being in the final four.

Hello, this is Big Brother. This week you nominated Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Hurricane and Stephanie McMahon for eviction and the public have been voting.

The sixth person to leave the Big Brother will be…

Chris Jericho.

"Damn!" Jericho muttered punching the sofa angrily.

"Its ok Chris, you did well to get here." Stephanie said quietly.

"Don't give me all that crap, I don't deserve to go!"

"Come on Chris, everyone has to go sometime, its only a game."

Chris jumped up from his seat and stared menacingly at Stephanie.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, this is all your fault anyway, if you had voted for Triple H like I said, he would be going in said of me!" Jericho said angrily, staring Stephanie right in the face.

"I, I didn't mean to, I thought.." Stephanie stuttered.

"Shut up, you little bitch, this was your plan all along.." Jericho made his way towards Stephanie and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey leave her be, its not her fault your out, maybe you should pick on someone your own size."

"Oh, just typical, here is your knight in shining armour, coming to save you, I hope you two are very happy together." Jericho stormed off to his room, knocking everything over in the kitchen on his way.

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't know he was going to react like that." Stephanie mumbled.

" Hey, its not your fault, he's just a bad loser, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, he just scared me that's all… Thanks Hunter."

Stephanie and Hunter stared at each other, at that moment, they seemed to have reached a new respect for one another.

Stephanie embarrassed by the situation, got off the sofa and went into the bathroom, she wasn't sure he she should see Jericho yet.

"Looks like we are for another week then" said Triple H to Jeff and Hurricane.

"The Final Four, Hunter, Jeff, Hurricane and Stephanie." Said Jeff excitedly.

In the Next Episode.

The Triple H and Stephanie relationship grows and who will be the first to go?


	15. WWE BigBrother15

WWF Big Brother 

**Episode Fifteen.**

****

It was the last week in the house and only four housemates remained, Jeff Hardy, Hurricane, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The public would be voting all week for whom they want to win, the person with the least votes would leave on Thursday, and the others would wait till Friday for the final result.

The superstars had already been told this and were hyped up knowing that they had a ¼ chance of winning.

Chris Jericho had left the night before and despite their argument, Stephanie was missing him.

"People, people gather round, Big Brother has set us a two-day task!" said Jeff excitedly. 

The housemates sat in the living room area with fake enthusiasm to listen to what Big Brother had to say.

Big Brother housemates, over the next two days, you will learn a few circus skills, those being juggling, riding a unicycle and pogo-sticking. You will be tested on Monday and if you pass the task, you will be rewarded with a candlelight dinner with exquisite food supplied by Big Brother with a partner of your choice on Wednesday evening.

"Awww, a candlelight dinner, sounds romantic, Hurricane would you care to accompy me on this date?" asked Jeff.

"The Hurricane will have to check his schedule."

"The Hurricane can delete his schedule, your having dinner with me!" proclaimed Jeff smiling at Hurricane.

"But you can't…you can't leave me with my ex-husband, what will I do, I don't want to spend an evening with him!" said Stephanie pointing to Triple H.

"Oh Stephanie, your really hurting my feelings now." Said Triple H sarcastically.

"Jeff..please!"

"Sorry Steph, but my heart belongs to the Hurricane."

"Don't worry Steph, we'll have a splendid time, catch up on old times." Triple H laughed.

"I don't believe this, I pray to God that the food will be good, because the company certainly won't, listening to you Gobble, Munch like a animal, it makes me sick."

"Well, you might be in luck, cause if we don't pass this task, no-one gets a dinner."

"Good, I don't want to pass the stupid task." Stropped Stephanie.

"Stand back people, here comes the temper tantrum." Joked Triple H.

Stephanie stormed off to the bedroom whilst the other three housemates laughed.

Several hours later and all the housemates even Stephanie were trying their hand at the tasks, Hurricane and Jeff were teaching each other how to juggle, whilst Stephanie was struggling on the unicycle.

After falling off after only a couple of metres of the 10th time, Stephanie threw the unicycle on the ground.

"I can't do it, the damned thing, its impossible!"

Triple H walked on over.

"Its not impossible, its all about balance, you just have to get your centre of gravity in the right place."

"Oh here we go, another lecture from Dr. Know it all, Why don't you try, then your see how difficult it is."

"Fine, watch the Champion at work."

Triple H picked up the unicycle and climbed on it, and making it look as easy as pie, he glided across the living room and back to Stephanie.

"See, its all about balance, now do you want to pass the task or not."

"No not really." Sulked Stephanie.

"Well, I do, so Ill teach you, come on, get on." Ordered Triple H.

Stephanie grudgingly climbed on the unicycle, Triple H stood behind her and put his hand on her waist, Stephanie blushed at his touch and as he grasped her stomach, she felt her skin getting hot.

"Now just ride forward, keep your head up, Ill stay with you, balance yourself."

Stephanie tried his advice and as she rode forward, she felt better and more confident but it wasn't that easy. About halfway Stephanie lost her balance and toppled over, Triple H grabbed her waist as she fell on top of him.

"Whoa, easy there!" said Triple H.

Stephanie landed on his stomach and as she pulled herself she looked into his eyes, it seemed as if bolt of electricity had shot between them as Stephanie felt herself go weak.

He was so gorgeous, she felt his heart pumping fast beneath her head, she wanted to kiss him right there and then but her brain held her back, pushing herself up she picked up the unicycle.

"I think Ill give it a break now, try and have a go at pogo-sticking." She said embarrassed walking into the garden.

Despite Stephanie's claims, she couldn't pogo-stick to save her life, Triple H watched from the background laughing as she fell off, Stephanie had a few tantrums at first but as the day whore on, eventually began to laugh at herself, she hadn't laughed happily in ages, it seemed only Triple H could make her feel like a kid again.

"What is wrong with me today, first the unicycle, now this, I guess we will never get that dinner." Stephanie said, surprising herself, a day ago she hated the thought of having dinner with Hunter, but now after he was being so kind, she thought it would be quite good.

"Hey, we are going to have that dinner, even if you have to practise all day." Hunter proclaimed, grabbing the pogo stick and positioning it on the mat.

"Come on, let's try again, and remember once again it's all about balance…"

"Oh, no not another balance lectures." She laughed.

**Task Assessment.**

Commentators: So finally the time has come, after relentless practising, the housemates have to unicycle across the living room, which by the way they have two tries at, juggle for 20 seconds and pogo stick for 30 seconds.

Yes its certainly is a tough course, after watching them practise early this morning it seems Jeff, Hurricane and Triple H have the hang of it but in this task, Stephanie is the liability.

**Well, Triple H has been helping her all morning.**

They were very close I might add.

**Oh look, here they come, Big Brother has just called them in and Jeff and Hurricane seem pumped up and confident.**

**Look at Stephanie she looks like she's got tears in her eyes.**

Triple H is comforting Stephanie, who seems really nervous. Looks like they are going to try the juggling first, Jeff takes the stand.

Overall Jeff seems the best at juggling.

**Ok the timer has gone and Jeff begin, oh look at him go, smiling as well, look at that, he breezes through the 20 seconds.**

**I always thought Jeff looked like someone from the circus.**

**Ok, welcome back, we have now moved on onto the pogo-sticking, in the previous round all four housemates managed to juggle for 20 seconds.**

Even Stephanie.

**Yes Stephanie managed to juggle for 20 seconds, she was very happy.**

Yes very happy, Triple H gave her a big hug afterwards.

**Anyway, let me remind you that the group are allowed one mistake, but if they make any more than that, they have failed the task.**

No candlelight dinner.

**Thank you, for stating the obvious, Ok Hurricane is going up for the pogo stick, he look very good in the warm-up.**

Well off course, he looked good, he's a superhero, and he takes great pride in his appearance.

**Hurricane is on the pogo stick and is bouncing around at a tremendous speed, can he hold on for the 30 seconds…yes he can Hurricane has passed.**

**I'm sure in superhero training,**

**Superhero training?**

Yeah, in superhero training he probably had to do various tasks like these, pogo-sticking was obviously no problem for Hurricane.

**Next up is Stephanie McMahon.**

Looking very sexy today.

**But will she be able to perform on the pogo stick, which she has struggled to do in the past.**

Triple H giving her words of encouragement.

**And Stephanie is up, trying her hardest to reach that 30 seconds…Oh no she's gone, the pogo-stick touched the outside of the mat and the pogo-stick slipped beneath her feet, was that 30 seconds, I don't think so.**

**They should give her another go, Big Brother is so mean!**

**Big Brother has just announced that they have lost their one-life line, meaning they have to keep a clean sheet from now on, with Triple H and Jeff to do the pogo stick and for them all to do the unicycle.**

Stephanie is crying here! Bye Bye dinner, that's what shes thinking, I think that's what we are all thinking, there is no way Stephanie can do the unicycle.

**It's not over until the fat lady sings, so lets just see.**

We have just seen Triple H and Jeff successfully complete the pogo stick and now its time for the dreaded unicycle, Jeff and Hurricane have already gone, now its Triple H's turn, remember one mistake and they have failed the task.

I don't think Triple H will mess up, he's the best out of all of them.

**Look at the concentration of his face, he really wants to pass this.**

What he really wants is dinner with Stephanie.

**And Triple H is off, what amazing agility by the big man, he has done it, smiling happily at the other housemates, but now is the real test, can Stephanie ride the unicycle across the room?**

She looks really nervous, the whole weight of the dinner relies on her.

**She climbs on, Triple H holding the cycle steady, she's off…oh she's going, the cycles wobbling… oh my god I thinks he's done it, the unicycle past the line then wobbled over.**

**The siren hasn't gone off like last time, she's done it!**

**Triple H has run over and helped up Stephanie from the floor, giving her huge hug.**

**Look at Stephanie she's ecstatic!**

**Yes Big Brother has just announced that they have successfully completed the task and there dinner will take place tomorrow night.**

**Hey don't suffocate her Triple H!**

**What a great day it has been, the superstars have successfully completed their task and tomorrow night they will have their dinner. This has been the official Big Brother commentators. Goodbye.**

Big Brother had reminded them that this is a formal dinner and formal wear was needed, Triple H stood in front of the mirror with Jeff, gelling his hair, and adding his bow tie.

"So what you got planned for tonight then Hunter." Smiled Jeff.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, how are you going to entice Stephanie back into your home."

"I'm going to do nothing of the sort, it's just a stupid little dinner in the Big Brother house."

"Oh yeah whatever, this dinner is so much more, its going to make or break your marriage."

"Unlike you Jeff, I'm not taking this dinner as seriously as you, why did you want to go with Hurricane so badly anyway?"

"So you and Stephanie could go together."

"Yeah maybe, but I think you've got a thing for Hurricane."

" Don't be so immature." Said Jeff blushing.

"Well, whatever happens, Good Luck, I hope it goes well for the both of us."

Stephanie and Hurricane were in the other bedroom, Hurricane was helping Stephanie fix up her hair.

"So looking forward to tonight then?" asked Hurricane.

"You know, I'm not sure, its certainly going to be interesting, if you told me at the start that I was going to dinner with Hunter and I would have laughed, but it seems this whole experience has made me look at him in a different light."

"Its so obvious he's crazy about you." Said Hurricane.

"Yeah well, where see, don't get your hopes up, anyway what's up with you and Jeff, will it be a special evening?" Stephanie winked.

"Madam, its just two friends having dinner, that's all."

"Ok, Ok, but do you like him?"

"Jeff is a nice guy."

"Nice guy! You so want him."

"And you so want Triple H, why else would you wear that glamorous dress and pay so much attention to your hair."

"I just want to look nice, that's all." Stephanie said quickly, looking at her watch. "Looks like its time to go, wow I have butterflies in my stomach, it's like going out on a first date."

One table complete with fancy napkins and candles was positioned in the convesatory whist the other was in the garden. Stephanie didn't want to get cold so her and Triple H were in the converstory, Hurricane and Jeff were in the garden.

Triple H sat in his seat looking at the food, it was all so posh, Stephanie walked over in her high heel shoes. God, she was beautiful, Triple H thought.

"Hello." She said shyly, it seemed so weird having a posh dinner in the house.

"Hello."

Stephanie sat down and smiled nervously at Triple H, who looked so handsome in his suit.

"Well, this is a change then." Said Stephanie. " Something I'm use to, I tell you before coming into this house I had never even had beans on toast!" She laughed.

"Well, this has been a different experience." Smiled Triple H.

Stephanie smiled back and started to eat the food.

"You look really beautiful tonight." 

Oh God, he's coming on to me already, Stephanie thought.

"You too." Said Stephanie to break the silence.

"You did really well in the task today, to be honest I didn't think you were going to do it."

"I know it was like the hardest task ever, my hands were shaking on the unicycle, I only just had it."

Talking of the task seemed to break the tension and the couple began to talk about the previous tasks they had had and the early days in the house.

"Remember the Booker T and Tajiri fight?" laughed Triple H.

"Wow, that seems like ages ago, what was it over again?"

"Conditioner."

They both suddenly burst into laughter, they both had the same sense of humour.

"Who left after Tajiri?" asked Stephanie.

"Trish."

"Oh yeah, that slut." Said Stephanie evilly.

"That was so funny, the ratings must have soared when you had that catfight."

"Yeah, well I'm the Dominant female in this house." Said Stephanie proudly.

Triple H thought back to the Trish/Stephanie wars not only in the house but back in the WWF, that was a feud that would never die.

"We have done well to get here though, I never thought I'd get in the final four." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah I know."

"What is that suppose to mean Hunter?" laughed Stephanie punching him playfully on the arm.

Jeff sat with Hurricane in the garden, he was enjoying himself but he kept looking towards Triple H and Stephanie table.

"They seem to be getting along very well." Noted Jeff.

" There's a thin line between love and hate, even they were doing all that nasty stuff to each other, they were just trying to make the other jealous or mad because the other hurt them."

"Look, who's the little psychologist." Jeff said sarcastically.

"What's the matter, you don't seem the same tonight."

"I don't know, when I first came into the house, I had a crush on Hunter, although I knew he was way out my league, it just hurts to know that he will never be interested in me like I am to him."

"I'm sorry Jeff, but his mind was always on Stephanie."

"I know, its just these days I have felt so lonely, I haven't been with someone for ages."

Hurricane looked into Jeff's eyes.

"You have me."

Jeff looked back at Hurricane and smiled.

"Yeah I have you."

Stephanie laughed and smiled away as Triple retold tales from the McMahon-Helmsley Era. They had been talking about past memories for over half an hour now.

"Yeah you ruled that day, seeing the Undertaker all battered and bloodied was priceless."

"Yeah those were the days."

How times have changed though, thought Stephanie, just a year before they were inseparble but after Hunter had got injured, Stephanie had done her own thing and that was the catalyst that broke them apart.

If only Hunter hadn't got injured.

"Looks like Jeff and Hurricane have finished" said Triple H looking at the empty table in the garden.

"We've been so busy talking, we didn't even realise they came in."

"So do you think there will be a second date?" asked Hunter.

"Well, that's up to you." Flirted Stephanie.

"Up to me, well why don't we have our second date in the bedroom."

"Sorry, you always came up a bit short in the bedroom." Stephanie laughed.

"Would you like me to walk you to your bedroom?" asked Hunter.

"If you insist."

Stephanie got up and Hunter grabbed her jacket, he placed it around her shoulders, his hands brushing against her skin.

They walked out of the conversatory towards Stephanie's bedroom.

"So are see you tomorrow?" hoped Triple H.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Stephanie went to open the door but Triple H stopped her.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" 

"Hunter!" Stepahnie exclaimed slapping his wrist.

"Come on, just one on the cheek."

"Fine."

"Stephanie leened forward and kissed him on the cheek, but Hunter moved and kissed her gently on the lips. Stephanie reciogated and kissed him back, he felt so good on her, she had missed him and wanted his big soft arms around her, Triple H opened the door and lead Stephanie in, still in his arms, they lay down on the nearest bed. This felt so good to Stephanie, but then she remembered the wedding vows, how he had humiliated her, all the nasty things he had said about her, could she just forget that, he had pedigreed her at Wrestlemania, he wanted her out of his life.

Stephanie pushed away and looked up at Triple H.

"Whats the matter Steph, I thought you wanted this."

"Hunter, I think you should go."

Stephanie got off the bed and walked to the door opening it for Hunter.

"Ill see you tomorrow."

"Steph, whats the matter? I'm sorry..I.."

"I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hunter walked at the door and Stephanie closed it.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she thought. The one man she wanted more than anyone and she was turning him away, but their was that little part of her heart, that didn't think she could ever forgive him for what he did to her.

**Hello and welcome to the Thursday Eviction Night, this is the last week in the house and the public have voting all week for who they want to win, the person with the least votes will go tonight.**

**And what a week it has been, first successfully passing their task, and then the candlelight dinners that sparked interest from all over the country as Triple H and Stephanie seemed to have put their past differences behind them. Or have they?**

**Will Stephanie forgive Triple H?**

**Is it too late, will one of them go tonight?**

**Not a lot has happened in the house today, Stephanie was kept her distance from Triple H and as spent the afternoon preparing for a possible eviction and then talking in the Jacuzzi to Hurricane.**

**At the moment, all their suitcases are packed and they are sitting in the living room area, their nerves must be at a all time high knowing that if they don't go tonight then will have to wait till tomorrow to find out if they become the winner of WWF Big Brother.**

**Ok, now we go live to the house.**

Hello, this is Big Brother.

Hello Big Brother, the housemates cheered.

This week the public have been voting as to who they want to win Big Brother, the person with the least votes, leaves tonight.

The seventh person to leave the Big Brother house will be.

Hurricane.

The housemates ran to console Hurricane, Hurricane who had only been in the house for three weeks, expected it to be him and was happy to go, unlike the usual evictions, Hurricane was to leave straight away and after giving hugs to Jeff, Triple H and Stephanie, headed back into the outside world.

"Wow, can you believe it, the final three, roll on tomorrow." Cheered Jeff.

"Yeah, just think this time tomorrow, one of us would have won Big Brother." Said Triple H.

Jeff decided to get a early night and headed for bed soon after, Stephanie remained in the living room, drinking her coffee and reading her book.

Triple H who had hardly spoke to her, since the night before, walked over.

" Nearly there." Said Triple H. "Only 24 hours to go."

"Yeah, are to so glad to live a normal life again."

"Stephanie, I think we need to talk."

"We are talking."

"I mean about last night."

Stephanie knew this was going to come up some time, but she was still confused about her own feelings towards Hunter.

"Look, I know the last few months have not gone the way we hoped."

"That's putting it lightly."

"But I mean what I said after your argument with Trish, I still love you and I always have, the words I said afterwards, that was crap, I just hated seeing you with Jericho and Kurt buzzing around you like a fly, it hit me hard."

"How do you think I felt when you went off with Trish."

"Oh, so your saying this is my fault."

"Well, look at all the things you've done, you hated me enough to pedigree me in front of millions of people, humilate and degrade me…"

"Look what you did, faking your own pregnancy, making me look like a complete fool."

"You drove me to it, you completely ingnored me, not letting me come to ringside, we weren't a team anymore, it was all about you." Stephanie screeched.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere."

"You can't ignore though Hunter, you can't pretend it didn't happen, you can't just kiss me and pretend that everything is fine, because I will never forget."

"I know, but I want you to know that I care, I want to make it up to you, I don't know how but I want too, Stephanie please, my life is incomplete without you, this whole Big Brother thing has made me realise that, Steph, what can I do to make it better, what can I do to give us a chance."

"I don't know, I don't know, its so confusing, I can't make a decision now."

"Well, let me make it simpler for you."

Triple H suddenly got down on one knee in front of Stephanie.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?"

**In the Next Episode.**

**Will Stephanie accept Hunter's offer? And the winner of Big Brother is announced.**


	16. WWE BigBrother16

WWF Big Brother 

**Episode 16.**

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?"

Triple H got on one knee and handed her his wedding ring.

"But Hunter, we'll technically still already married?"

"Well, I want to renew our wedding vows, I want to start again, a new era…"

"Hunter, I don't know." Said Stephanie confused at what was happening.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for mistreating you, for making you feel worthless, because you are not, you are worth everything to me, you know that saying, "You never know what you have until you lose it." Well our break up has made realise how much you mean to me and I don't want to let you slip through my fingers again, Ill do anything for you Steph, please let me make it up to you, you know this is too good to waste."

The couple stared at each other for a few minutes then Stephanie broke into a smile and hugged Triple H.

"Oh Hunter, of course ill marry you." She said happily as the two embraced.

Hello and welcome to the last eviction night of Big Brother! 

The final three housemates are sitting on the sofas excited about finally going home. This has been an especially memorable week as Triple H and Stephanie settled their differences and is once again a married couple, that's the power of Big Brother!

Oh, it brings tears to the eyes.

But the big question tonight is. Who will win Big Brother? And the Ultimate jackpot of 1 million pounds.

At the start, 10 energetic superstars entered the house not knowing what life would be like but after 7 evictions, 1 ejection, 1 new housemate and plenty of drama the final three have been decided.

Lets have a look at some of the most memorable moments in the house:

The Booker T/Tajiri Fight.

What the hell!?" Booker T shouted from the bathroom.

"Someone has Stole my Conditioner, my special Conditioner for my hair only, who's taken it, I want to kick their ass now!"

Booker T stormed into the living room and locked eyes with Tajiri.

"It was you, you stole it, you've been jealous of my hair from the start, where is it?"

Booker T grabbed Tajiri and lifted him up.

"Hey, leave him alone Booker, he hasn't stolen your crappy conditioner." Torrie screamed.

"Tell me you did not just say that!" 

Jeff Hardy intervened the argument.

"Come on Booker, Tajiri didn't do it, Im sorry it was Me, mine got knocked over, yours was the nearest one I could find."

"So you were in it together, you and Tajiri, it's a conspiracy, a conspiracy, you two have had it against me from day One, I'm the five time WCW champion, five time, you cheat me out of that Shampoo commercial and now you team up against me, you little, worthless Chinese, Japanese whatever immigrant."

Tajiri had had enough of Booker T's attitude and gave him a karate kick to the jaw. Booker fell to the ground but got up and punched Tajiri to the ground, Jeff Hardy pulled Booker off, but was met by big boot, and he toppled over the sofa onto the floor.

Lita climbed on to the chair.

LITACURRANA OFF THE CHAIR.

SWANTON BOMB ONTO BOOKER T!!!!!!!!!

"Hey what the hell is going on!" shouted Triple H as he ran into the living room.

"Booker T attacked Tajiri and Jeff." Torrie shouted.

"That's not what it looks like to me, are you Ok Booker?"

Triple H helped Booker T to his feet.

"They stole my Conditioner, they stole my Conditioner."

"Tajiri is this true?"

Tajiri rambled on angrily in Japenese with Torrie doing her best to imterprete, in the end Triple H gave up.

"Kurt, do you know what happened?"

"Why don't you fuck off, you wife beater!" 

Stephanie and Jericho stumbled out the bedroom, Jericho had lost his shirt and Stephanie's hair was a mess with some of her blouse buttons undone.

"What is all this noise?" Jericho asked." What happened?"

"Why don't you just get back in there with your two dollar trashbag Ho." Triple H said.

Stephanie glared angrily at Triple H.

"At least now, Im finally getting a decent sex life after putting up with your lame attempts." Steph retorted before slamming the door closed.

"Look lets just all calm down, Booker T I'm sorry for taking your conditior, you should be honoured that I chose yours, I mean you do have nice hair there's no need to get violent"

"Oh shut up you prick." Kurt Angle shouted.

At that Booker T kicked Jeff to the ground and stomped on him, untill Triple H pulled him off.

"Now the next person, who attacks anyone, gets a Pegiree"

Sorry the group disintegrated, Lita,Torrie,Trish and Tajiri consoled Jeff whilst Kurt helped Booker T calm down.

Triple H decided to vent out his frustrations on his punching bag.

**The Trish/Stephanie fight and the after-effects.**

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!, GET YOU HANDS OFF MY BUSINESS PARTNER!" Stephanie ran into the garden and lunged at Trish, she landed into the water, but she didn't care as she pushed Trish's head into the water.

"Steph what do you think your doing?" Jericho shouted.

All Jericho got in reply was a big slap to the face by Stephanie, Trish then pushed Stephanie out of the Jacuzzi and began stomping at the fallen Stephanie.

The bell sounded and the fight began.

Stephanie turned it around and pushed Trish to the ground, before Irish-whipping her into the wall, Trish recovered and ripped Stephanie's top before spearing her to the ground.

"HEY BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP, TRISH GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Triple H called running to the incident.

Jericho grabbed Trish and tried to stop her struggling, her arms and legs flying as she tried to get to Stephanie.

Triple H grabbed Stephanie and pulled her up.

"GOT OFF OF ME, IM GOING KILL HER!" Stephanie broke free of Triple H's gasp and punched Trish in the face.

Another brawl started, but finally Triple H managed to get Stephanie away. The other housemates looked on and he carried a kicking and screaming Stephanie into the bedroom.

"Now stay in here and calm down!" Triple H shouted.

"I will not calm down, that bitch is trying to ruin my life, I want her out, I want her out."

"The only person who ruined your life is you."

Stephanie began kicking at Trish's suitcases and knocking all of her cosmetics to the ground.

"STOP IT, STOP IT." 

Triple H grabbed her by the arms and held her tight.

"I don't know what your problem is, but it stops right here!"

"My problem is you and Trish!"

Triple H let go of Stephanie and stared at her angrily.

"Your one to talk, what about you and Jericho, at least we haven't gone that far, in fact we haven't gone anywhere, I don't like Trish like that."

"Oh yeah, whatever, you make me sick!"

"Hello? That swings both ways Stephanie, you with Jericho makes me sick with disgust, you've really lowered yourself."

"Like I care what you think, at least I'm with a real man now."

"Please, Steph I can read you like a book, you're only with Jericho to get back at me."

"Your only with Trish to get back at me" Steph retorted.

Both stood silent at realisation at what they had both said.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" asked Stephanie.

Triple H went quiet.

"So what if I have, I hate myself for it, but two years is hard to forget."

The room went quiet, Stephanie wondered if they could hear this outside. She looked at her husband after all the things she had said about her, could she really do this.

Triple H looked at his wife, could he forgive her for faking her pregnancy and aligning with Jericho, could they start again.

"Look I think you should stay in here and calm down, I'm going to go check on Trish and the rest."

"Ok."

"I just want to say that I may hate you but I never stopped loving you as well, there is nothing going on between me and Trish and there never will be."

Before Stephanie could answer, Triple H left the room closing it shut.

The Jenga Tournament.

The Jenga Table was set in the middle of the room, towering tall as it await its challengers.

The Hardy Boyz theme music played through as Jeff and Lita made their way to the table.

The Y2J countdown began, as Torrie Wilson and Chris Jericho were the next team to enter.

"Time to Play the Game" roared through the speakers, Triple H w/water and Trish Stratus came in, Triple H drank a mouthful of water and spat it into the air as it showered over Chris Jericho.

"You son of a bitch!"

"No fighting please." Said Jeff, trying making the peace.

Finally "Medal" played and Kurt Angle walked up arm in arm with Stephanie.

"You Suck!"

"You Suck!"

"You Suck!"

The other teams jeered much to Kurt and Stephanie's annoyance.

Now the intros were over and it was time to play Jenga.

The first few rounds were easy and the teams breezed through, each team member going alternately, some teams tried to distract the other teams by shouting as they pulled out a brick, Jeff then banned all talking but that just brought on the fake coughing or sneezing.

As Lita went to pull out a brick, Stephanie "accidentally" knocked her foot and Jeff Hardy and Lita were elimatened as the tower toppled over.

"Great, this game has really cheered me up." Said a angry Lita as she left the playing area.

Next to go were Chris Jericho and Torrie Wilson, after Torrie knocked the Tower over.

"Oh thanks a lot Torrie, you clutz, you have just cost us the Jenga Title,I can't believe I was forced to team with you."

"Well, you weren't on my list either, you asshole."

"So long Jericho, So long" laughed Kurt. "Unless you want to stay and watch, you might learn a few things from the Jenga King."

Jericho angrily kicked a stool as he stormed off to the boys bedroom.

"Kurt, don't be so mean to him, he is my business partner."

"I know it must be horrible for you, but don't worry about him when your about to become the Jenga Queen."

So it was down to the final two teams, Kurt and Steph v Trish and Triple H.

The couples battled it out each showing know signs of stopping, they soon became tired of concentrating so much.

"Come on Kurt, use your knowledge, I can't let Hunter win, your suppose to be the Jenga King, I want to win"

"I know,there a tough team but im confident, I haven't lost this game since Junior school." Said Kurt in their last huddle.

Kurt and Steph walked back to the board. It was Kurt's turn.

He reached forward and slowly started to pull out a brick.

"Oopps sorry,I dropped my crisps." Said Trish, she leaned forward to pick them up, her breasts practically in Kurt's face.

"Kurt,Concentrate!" Stephanie screamed.

"Er, yeah" Kurt said still staring at Trish's breasts, it was too late, Kurt's lapse in concentration cost him the game as he knocked over the bricks.

"Nooooooooo!" shouted Stephanie.

"Sorry Steph, looks like you've just be overthrown as the Jenga King and Queen." Said Trish as she hugged Triple H.

"Kurt, how could you be so stupid!" 

"I'm sorry Steph, I don't know what happened!"

Stephanie stared evilly at Trish and Triple H as they celebrated their victory.

"Its Trish, that's what happened, I tell you I want her out of this house."

Lita trying to escape.

"So you're the little escaped convict." The man smiled.

**"Let go off me." Lita said as she struggled from his grasp.**

**"And why would I do that, just so you can run off again, sorry lady I'm just not that stupid." He boasted.**

**"What you going to do then?" said Lita.**

**The man pulled out a mobile and began dialling.**

**"Ill just call security and they will deal with you in no time."**

**Lita gently pulled the mobile away from his hand**

**"You know you don't have to do this, you can be the better man here, give the girl a break, you don't know what its like in here, there never know, just say you never saw me."**

**"Sorry Lita, your just not my type of girl." The man smiled and continued dialling.**

**Lita suddenly hit the man in the groin and bashed his head against a camera.**

**She ran out of the closet and rammed the door back into his face.**

**Lita raced along the corridor and barged open the door as the sunlight streamed across her face, she heard dogs barking in the distance, so she ran, ran across the bridge, like you would if you were evicted, the big iron gates loomed high in front of her, but too her surprise they weren't locked.**

**She opened them but was too late..**

**Put your hands on top of your head and walk towards the house.**

Lita peered up to see a black helicopter swirling above her head.

**"Damn." Lita said as she watched a black figure look down at her with a gun.**

**She had nearly made it; but there was no escaping Big Brother.**

Triple H v Stephanie in the Tennis Tournament.

The Clock hands turned to 1.00 and the two competitors made their way in the court set up in the garden.

Stephanie walked with Jericho in her "tennis outfit", Jericho grasping her shoulders and sending her words of encouragement.

Triple H then walked up, taking it all in his stride, he hardly viewed Stephanie as a real threat, but just for the fun he stared her down menacingly as he approached the court.

"Stephanie." Hunter nodded.

"Hunter." Stephanie nodded.

"Ok peeps, let's try and make this a fair match." Said Jeff.

"Revenge will be so sweet." Whispered Stephanie.

"Bring it On Princess." Hunter mouthed back.

WHAM, Stephanie hit a killer swerve and the game was underway, the two had no mercy for each other as they battled back and forth, Triple H had his unbeatable power but Stephanie had agility and speed that made up for the power.

They were in the third set, which winning one each, it was Triple H's serve late in the game, if he got this he would lead 2-1.

**Commentators.**

"Serve by Hunter, into the far corner, Stephanie just reaches it, swings it back near corner, Hunter power-blasts to the far corner but Stephanie was already anticipated the move and brings it right back."

"You know Bob, the reason why this is such a tight match, is because they've played a lot together, being husband and wife and with there money, Sunday afternoon, crumpets and tea followed by a round of tennis, but they never thought it would come too this."

"Hunter hits a low shot, but Stephanie chips it back and it sails past Hunter, Stephanie has won the serve."

" Such quality players at their peak today, they certainly have brought the best out of each today, as you can see Stephanie taking a little break, having a slurp of water whilst Jericho motivates her, what a great team they have been Jericho and Steph, what do you think Bob?"

" Well, lets just see if she can even the score as they come back onto the pitch, anxious faces on Jeff, Chris and Torrie as Steph bounces the ball onto the court, Serve by Stephanie, far corner by Hunter, Stephanie brings it right back, far corner again, back and forth by the two players, Stephanie tries a lob, does she do it? No Hunter jumps up and slams it down RIGHT ONTO STEPHANIE'S FACE, SHE FALLS DOWN AND HITS THE GRASS HARD-OH MY GOD IS SHE OK?"

"I don't know Bob, Jericho and Jeff have ran to her aid, she seems to be grasping her eye in pain and shouting something to Hunter."

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!" Stephanie screamed at Hunter, still holding her eye, Jericho gently pulled her hand from her eye but reeled back in horror, surrounding her eye was a big black bruise.

"What's the matter Chris, why are you looking at me like that, what's wrong?"

Stephanie quickly grabbed a mirror from her bag and screamed in horror.

"Look at me, look what you did to me, I look hideous!"

"It doesn't look that bad, it will heal back quickly." Said Torrie.

"Don't patronize me Torrie." She screamed back.

Hunter stood in the background chuckling to himself at the incident; Stephanie spotted him and stormed over to the official Jeff.

"You can't let that point count, you have to give a let!"

"Sorry Stephanie, but according to the rules, it's a fair point, its Hunter's serve."

Hunter smiled back and motioned Stephanie to give him the ball.

"Nooooooooooo!, It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" Stephanie wailed.

"Its Ok, you can get the point back." Said Jericho quietly, a little scared of Stephanie's tantrum.

"Right that's it, you won't to play dirty Fine." Stephanie stormed onto the court and play had resumed.

**Commentators.**

"Well, it looks like play has resumed with Triple H winning that last point to get the serve."

"Look at her eye, look at Stephanie's eye, can you believe he did that to her!"

"Serve by Hunter, power blasted back by Stephanie, swing into the near corner, lovely backhand by Stephanie, putting all her energy into it, forearm by Hunter, back by Stephanie, Hunter hits it high in the air…SLAM by Stephanie and that's a winning shot, Hunter had no chance..

Jeff's Pie.

It had been several hours since Torrie had left the house, and Jeff and Hurricane were feeling depressed.

"Hey cheer up guys, only a few more weeks to go." Said Triple H.

"Yeah I know, but it seems all my friends are slowly going." said Jeff

"Come on, you still have me and Hurricane." Said Triple H patting Jeff's back though to Jeff it was more like a thump.

"Ill tell you what, how about I cook you your favourite dessert tonight."

" What home-cooked Apple Pie using fresh apples." Said Jeff eagerly.

"Erm, yeah sure, whatever you want." 

Hunter had never cooked Apple Pie before let alone straight from scratch and he had promised to do it and they did have all the ingredients for the pastry and they had apples so away he went.

Hello and welcome to the "It tastes that Damn Good." The Big Brother Cookery Show with your host Triple H.

"Hello today I'm making homemade Apple Pie straight from scratch, it takes two hours but it will be worth it as my cooking always tastes that Damn Good."

It was late at night and Triple H, Jeff and Hurricane were lying in the living room taking little naps until their pie was ready, it had taken two hours and Triple H was tired out, cooking was hard work, they set a timer which would ring when the pie was ready.

Stephanie and Jericho quietly came out of the bedroom and made their way to the oven.

"This should teach Hunter to make me have a cold shower." Stephanie cackled as she turned the temperature up on the oven.

"Hope you enjoy your burnt pie!" she laughed.

"You are so evil and I love it!" said Jericho as they made their way back into the bedroom.

Triple H was drifting in and out of sleep and suddenly he smelt smoke coming this way.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" asked Jeff.

"Oh my god, the Pie!" said Triple H.

"Don't worry Hurricane will save the pie!"

Hurricane jumped over the sofa and ran to the oven, putting on oven gloves (he didn't want to burnt his hands) he pulled out the black pie.

"MY PIE!" cried Jeff. "This is not what it is suppose to look like!"

"I don't understand what happened," said Triple H clearing away the smoke. " I swear I put it on the right temperature."

Stephanie and Jericho came out of the bedroom complaining about the smoke.

"Look at my pie, its ruined." 

"Do you know anything about it?" questioned Triple H.

"No why would we know anything about it." Smirked Stephanie.

She walked up to look at the pie and secretly smiled.

"Sorry Hunter, I guess your cooking isn't that Damn Good!" she cackled walking back to the bedroom.

Hunter stared at her furiously knowing it was her who had burnt the pie.

Triple H proposing to Stephanie.

Jeff decided to get a early night and headed for bed soon after, Stephanie remained in the living room, drinking her coffee and reading her book.

Triple H who had hardly spoke to her, since the night before, walked over.

" Nearly there." Said Triple H. "Only 24 hours to go."

"Yeah, are to so glad to live a normal life again."

"Stephanie, I think we need to talk."

"We are talking."

"I mean about last night."

Stephanie knew this was going to come up some time, but she was still confused about her own feelings towards Hunter.

"Look, I know the last few months have not gone the way we hoped."

"That's putting it lightly."

"But I mean what I said after your argument with Trish, I still love you and I always have, the words I said afterwards, that was crap, I just hated seeing you with Jericho and Kurt buzzing around you like a fly, it hit me hard."

"How do you think I felt when you went off with Trish."

"Oh, so your saying this is my fault."

"Well, look at all the things you've done, you hated me enough to pedigree me in front of millions of people, humilate and degrade me…"

"Look what you did, faking your own pregnancy, making me look like a complete fool."

"You drove me to it, you completely ingnored me, not letting me come to ringside, we weren't a team anymore, it was all about you." Stephanie screeched.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere."

"You can't ignore though Hunter, you can't pretend it didn't happen, you can't just kiss me and pretend that everything is fine, because I will never forget."

"I know, but I want you to know that I care, I want to make it up to you, I don't know how but I want too, Stephanie please, my life is incomplete without you, this whole Big Brother thing has made me realise that, Steph, what can I do to make it better, what can I do to give us a chance."

"I don't know, I don't know, its so confusing, I can't make a decision now."

"Well, let me make it simpler for you."

Triple H suddenly got down on one knee in front of Stephanie.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?"

There have been plenty more classic moments in Big Brother and to read the whole story go to the Big Brother Homepage for the full episode guide.

The final result is getting closer as people crowd around the stage where soon the winner will stand along with fellow WWF superstars.

The McMahon Family, here to support their daughter are sitting in the royal box above the stand.

But now its time to welcome the former WWF Big Brother superstars!

First the 1st and 2nd evictee, Booker T and Tajiri.

Booker T comes in first, pushing Tajiri out of the way as he jeers to the fans before performing the Spinnaroi on stage.

Next the 3rd and 4th evictee's Trish Stratus and Kurt Angle.

Kurt Angle's medal plays and the crowd chants "You suck!" "You suck!" "Yousuck!".

Kurt grabs the mic.

"Shut up, Shut up right now, I'm an Olympic Gold Medallist."

"What"

"Don't start that now, don't you dare."

"What."

"Shut up."

"What."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to come out their and break your freaking ankles!"

"What."

Security has to hold Kurt as he heads for the crowds, he relunctedly settles down in his seat.

Next, here comes Lita and the 5th evictee Torrie.

Now please welcome to last two evictees Chris Jericho and Hurricane.

Chris Jericho does his usual Living Legend entrance whilst Hurricane swoops in and knocks him down on the stage as the crowd cheers.

"You son of a bitch, I'm a Living Legend.." Jericho screamed as he tried to punch Hurricane but he just sailed above his head laughing.

Ok people, the time has come to announce the person who came third in Big Brother, I am now going to go live to the Big Brother house.

Hello housemates.

Hello Big Brother! Shouted Stephanie, Triple H and Jeff.

You are the final three finalists and the public have been voting for who they want to win all weekend and now we will announce who has come third, as soon as I call your name, you must automatically leave the house.

"Ok, Big Brother, we'll ready!" shouted Triple H as he grasped hands with Stephanie and Jeff.

The eighth person to leave the Big Brother will be:

Jeff Hardy.

Jeff Hardy hugged Triple H in happeniss, he didn't mind that he hadn't won, he was just glad to finally get out of the house.

"Good Luck, you two, I'm so happy you decided to get back together, you were just destined to be together."

"Hey thanks man." Said Triple H shaking his hand, before Jeff made his way out of the house to face the screaming fans.

"Who would have thought, we would be the final two." Said Stephanie.

"I know, but you know what, I wouldn't want to spend the time with anyone else." Smiled Triple H.

"Its certainly been a rollarcoaster ride."

"But it ended on a high."

"So how long have we got till the result." Smirked Stephanie.

"about an hour and a half."

"Well, I can think of a few things we can do in an hour and half." Said Stephanie seductively.

"Oh really."

"Yeah" said Stephanie grabbing his hand and kissing him passionately.

Hello and welcome back to the eviction night where the noise is defening as I sit down with Jeff Hardy who came in third place.

So Jeff how do you feel?

"Utterly amazed, I never thought there would be so many people here, I mean it's so not like the WWF, these people are here to see me, Hunter and Stephanie only."

"Would you have liked to come first?"

Not at all, I never thought I would like this far and to be honest I kind of expecting it, people wanted to see Triple H and Stephanie get back together so they kept them in.

"What has been the high point of your Big Brother experience?"

It really has been a rollarcoster ride but I wouldn't change it for the world. I loved organizing the Tennis Tournament that was lot of laughs and then finding out I was in the final three, it really gave me a boost.

"What about your low points?"

Well there wasn't a time where I really wanted to leave or anything, but I need feel pretty bummed when Lita left, she was my best friend in there, but then Hurricane arrived and he is a great guy. I was really surprised that he was gay but there you go.

"There have been rumours flying around, that maybe you and Hurricane will get together?"

Jeff blushed as he saw Hurricane in the corner of his eye.

I don't know, we will just have to see how things go."

"Ok last question, who do you think will be the winner tonight?"

I honestly don't know, I suspect it was a real close race, if I have to choose, I hope Triple H wins just because he has been the rock that has kept the group together, but Stephanie has a right to win as much as anyone.

Ok, Jeff has taken a seat with the other superstars and an hour and an half is slowly ticking away. Triple H and Stephanie have just come out of the bedroom and they are now touching up on their eviction outfits.

Here is how tonight's result will work, in a moment I will announce the winner of Big Brother, the person who came in second place will leave the house straight away, the winner will remain in the house for approximately half an hour before he or she will come out.

Triple H and Stephanie stood holding hands as Big Brother's voice came through the speakers.

"Hello Big Brother." They cheered, for the second time tonight.

It is now time to announce the winner of WWF Big Brother.

Jeff Hardy received 14% of the total votes.

The second place person received 42% of the votes.

The winner received 44% of the votes.

"Wow, it was a close race." Said Stephanie smilling.

"Good Luck" said Triple H.

"Good Luck to you too."

The winner of WWF Big Brother is:

Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh my God." Stephanie screamed.

Triple H showing no signs of disappointment liftied Stephanie in the air and twirled her around before kissing her on the lips.

"Well done Stephanie, you deserved it."

"I don't believe, I'm so happy."

Big Brother called for Triple H to leave the house.

" Why do you have to go, please stay here." Said Stephanie.

"Its Ok, Ill see on the outside, just stay here, don't be scared." Said Triple H before closing the door on the Big Brother house.

Triple H walked down the path to the huge raised stage where hundreds and thousands of fans awaited him cheering away.

Look at him now, the Undisputed Champion Triple H, he came just 2% short of the winner Stephanie McMahon but he is still a winner in our eyes.

As he reaches the stage, he does his infamous water trick to the delight of the crowd.

Hello Triple H.

Hello.

What thoughts are running through your head?

What do you think, I beat 9 other people and come out to this cheering crowd. This is almost as thrilling as being in the WWF.

How do you feel about losing to Stephanie?

I didn't lose, in my view we both won, we're a team and I didn't want anyone else to win, in fact are you going to interview me?

Yes.

Then get Stephanie out here, get her out of that house, so you can interview us together. Bring out the winner of Big Brother.

Big Brother agreed to his request and Stephanie's music played through the speakers.

Suprisingly enough, the crowd cheered at her exit, wearing a stunning green dress she ran into the arms of Triple H and made her way onto the stage, waving to the crowd and to the other superstars and to her family in the royal box.

Stephanie, this must be really overwhelming for you?

Overwhelming? I'm the Billion Dollar Princess, I'm use to this kind of attention but I do feel really proud that I came out on top and won Big Brother.

Is this event been extra special for you since you have made up with husband Triple H?

Yeah I suppose it is, Big Brother brought us together.

Yeah and when we get back into the WWF, with me as the Undisputed Champion and Stephanie at my side, we will once again become the Dominent Couple in the World Wrestling Federation.

What about Jericho, I guess you won't be his business partner?

Well, that wasn't a permanent thing, I…" Stephanie said nervously.

Jericho is history. Stephanie dosen't need him anymore, she has never needed him.

Stephanie is true? Will you be in the corner of your husband from now on?

Well, yes of course, if we are a team then I want to support him in every way I can.

Suddenly Jericho ran onto the stage and punched Triple H right in the jaw sending him down then followed up by several kicks.

"What the hell are you doing Jericho?" screamed Stephanie.

"Go to hell Stephanie!"

Kurt Angle quickly ran and tried to defend Stephanie's honour, but secrucity men dragged him away. As Jericho was distracted by Kurt's protests, Triple H nailed him in the back.

Jericho turned around to punch Triple H but he was met with a kick to the stomach.

Its pedigree time!

Triple H hit Jericho with the pedigree and stood over his limp body, he then raised Stephanie's hand in victory as the fans celebrated.

Thankyou everybody who voted! Thankyou everyone who read Big Brother, after 16 episodes we finally have a winner, you voted for her: Stephanie McMahon!

Big Brother has logged off.


End file.
